The Enchanted Heart
by Sandylee007
Summary: FAIRYTALE STYLE AU Warlock Magnus was born with a broken heart. When it threatened to kill him, Asmodeus cast a spell to save him. His heart was frozen and sealed. After walking around for centuries with a nonfunctioning heart Magnus meets a young crown prince Alec. When his heart inevitable restarts, will it be his salvation or downfall? MALEC
1. The Magic of Love

A/N: Sometimes I can feel a story idea forming in my head long before I can tell what, exactly, that idea is. Such a thing happened with this tale. (chuckles)

LOOSELY INSPIRED BY THIS THOUGHT: What if in some reality, Magnus's heart couldn't take the emotional blow his mother's death delivered at it…?

DISCLAIMER: (HOWLS with laughter) Check my bank account. Nope, don't own anything but DVDs and an over active imagination.

WARNINGS: Some mentions of violence and injury… Perhaps a tiny hint of not exactly kind language… AAAAAND, that's it. Woah! A SHORT list, for my story.

Okay, folks… Are you ready? Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

 ** _The Enchanted Heart_**

* * *

The Magic of Love

* * *

Magnus was born on the coldest night the kingdom had seen in centuries, in a small, drafty barn in the middle of a forest. Outside wolves howled as loudly as the mother giving birth, her face deathly pale while tears streamed down her cheeks. She fought all alone for almost a full day to bring her child into the world. Finally, at the darkest minute of the night, it was over.

Unlike most newborns, her baby boy was utterly silent in her arms. He lay there with his eyes closed and still, looking like a doll with his dark hair and long eyelashes. Inside his chest his heart had gone quiet, the brutal process of birth proving to be more than it could take. The mother started to cry again, imagining that she'd lost her son before she ever got to meet him properly.

She'd heard of such a thing before – some children were born with hearts that were too fragile to handle the cruelty of the world.

What she didn't know was that the problem with her son's heart wasn't fragility. It was that the organ was too big. Nor did she know that it was stubborn, determined to keep fighting. When her tears fell on the skin covering the heart it began to beat again.

Once a pair of dark, wistful eyes opened she decided that they were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Years passed by quickly. Magnus grew up and the heart inside him worked its hardest to keep on beating. One day his mother met a man when they were buying groceries from a marketplace. The stranger was far older than her and, as could be read from the jewelry he wore for the world to see, wealthy. Magnus could also tell immediately that the man hated him.

Months later they moved to the stranger's mansion. Most children would've been excited to exchange a hut in a forest to something so luxurious. Magnus felt like he was dragged into a prison. Yet he followed his mother, because she was all he had in the world.

Life was… bearable, afterwards. Gone were the joys of wandering through the forest with his mother and exploring the wonders of the world with her through books. She barely had any time for him anymore. Yet she still loved him. Magnus told himself that it was enough.

Then, when he was nine, something horrible happened.

Magnus imagined that aside the problems with his heart, he was just a normal boy. Until one day his eyes itched and stung horribly. He whimpered and closed them, crying out for his mother. She came rushing to see what was wrong. Despite how long he lived, Magnus never forgot the way she looked at his eyes when he opened them. Because when he saw her wide-open disgust and fear, he realized that there was no one in the world who loved him.

She looked at the eyes of the child she birthed, which were golden like those of a cat instead of dark, and knew that she stared at the son of a demon.

Magnus could feel something change that day, even if he learned to disguise his new eyes almost immediately. His mother avoided touching him whenever she could. He was barely able to convince her to even look at him. Every night he lay in bed, hoping that she might come with one of her stories, even if he was getting too old for those. She never did.

And shortly after, one rainy, dark night, he found her lifeless body.

Magnus's stepfather didn't just tell him that he was responsible for her suicide. The man snarled it at his face, struck him when the words weren't enough. "… abomination…!"

Magnus had no idea who or what he was anymore. He was terrified, traumatized and grieved the loss of his mother. Was it any wonder that he lost control over the powers he hadn't known he had?

When flames rose and his stepfather began to scream Magnus howled as well. Much like the wolves and his mother on the night when he was born. The pain exploding in his chest, in his shattered heart that'd always been faulty… It was too much. Darkness consumed him.

Magnus imagined that it was what death felt like. Until his eyes fluttered open, to find a room that had barely any light in it and a man he'd never met before. "Mommy…"

The man seemed emotionless. "She's gone. Took the coward's way out."

Magnus felt tears on his cheeks and wondered if he stopped crying even while he was unconscious. He was cold and trembled pitiably. It didn't help that his chest still hurt. "Who are you?"

"I'm Asmodeus. Your father." The man's smile didn't seem like the kind that could be trusted. "You're lucky I had decided to arrange a watch on you. Otherwise you would've been found too late."

Magnus shuddered, a hand going instinctively to his chest. He swallowed thickly. "My heart…" It felt… different. Less heavy but hollower and colder. Momentary terror coursed through him when he realized that it was also still. "What did you do to it?"

"A very special spell." The man's eyes flashed. They were cat eyes, just like his. "Your heart was far too broken to keep beating, so I had no other choice but to freeze and seal it. The only thing that can heal it properly is love. The day you fall in love is when your heart becomes strong enough to start beating again. However…" A long finger, decorated by a massive ring, was lifted. "If the one you fall in love with breaks your heart further… It will stop beating for good. Because even the strongest of spells can only shield it against so much hurt."

Magnus gulped, clutching at his chest harder. He was too young to understand fully, but old enough to feel dread. "What if… What if I never fall in love?" He didn't bother entertaining the thought that someone might fall in love with him. Who would, if his own mother couldn't love him?

The man shrugged. "Then it will remain lifeless for the rest of your life. And that, my boy… is a very long time for warlocks."

Magnus frowned. "Warlocks?" He'd never heard that word before.

"Yes." Asmodeus's cat eyes twinkled in a manner that made him feel uncomfortable. "I will teach you what they are, and how to be a proper one."

And teach he did. Over the years it became apparent to Magnus that what his father considered being a proper warlock didn't sit well with him. So he left to start a life of his own. More years passed. Decades, eventually centuries. He found friends, even fleeting mildly romantic adventures. But his heart remained still. He thought that it would be frozen forevermore.

He thought wrong.

* * *

Alec was born in the middle of a sunny autumn day, in a luxurious castle. His mother grunted from pain while his father paced and a midwife offered soothing words. The whole process was grueling but over in a few hours.

Alec didn't cry when he was born, either. He looked around with big eyes, took in everything around him. He accepted it all with a quiet whimper that sounded horribly sad. His parents didn't seem to notice the mood. His mother cried from joy and even his father wiped his eyes when they welcomed their firstborn into the world.

Alec grew up to be a dutiful son who always did what was right, lived by every single one of his parents' rules. He did everything under his power to protect his little sister Izzy. She seemed to be as eager to break every rule as he was to follow them, and landed herself into a trouble far too often. Despite all their fights and differences the two of them became an inseparable team.

Perhaps that was why Izzy was the only one who knew him well enough to see him properly. She finally spoke up on his twelfth birthday, when she found him sitting away from everyone else with a gloomy expression on his face. "Well you look like you're having a happy birthday", she teased while taking a seat beside him.

Alec clenched his jaw.

The secret truth was that sometimes, just sometimes… He wasn't happy with the life he was born into. On those days the fancy walls around him felt like a golden cage. He was sadly aware that his life wasn't the problem. He was.

"Mom and dad… They pulled me aside, before the party." Alec grimaced, feeling sick. "They've chosen a betrothed for me." He glared at the floor while he shook his head. "I… I know that I'm supposed to, but… I already know that I don't want to marry her. Do I really need to have a wife to become a proper king?"

Izzy stared at him for a long moment, surprised. "Of course you don't", she declared at last. "But… I also don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life." She took his hand and squeezed it. "One day somebody's gonna love you, heart and soul. And you'll love them as much. I just know it."

Alec nodded but didn't actually believe her. Until a couple of years later an adoptive brother walked into their lives. Jace was pretty and as radiant as the sun itself. A vision that would've caught anyone's eye. And Alec was emotionally torn in a way he never had been before.

One part of him was convinced that the kind of urges he had… They were wrong. Sick and twisted, tricks of his mind. He was even more certain than he was before that there was something fundamentally wrong with him.

A different part of him entertained a hope that perhaps Izzy was right, after all.

Over the next two years Alec worked his hardest to banish those desires. To be the perfect son and future leader he was expected to be. He buried his forbidden budding feelings deep into his heart, built emotional walls to ensure that he wouldn't corrupt himself any further. He wasn't going to disappoint his parents.

He was, however, still very young. And sometimes not exactly in control over himself. Not long before his sixteenth birthday he slipped.

It was a rainy day, which gave the perfect opportunity for indoors training. To Alec's immense delight Jace wanted to try archery for the first time. And wasn't very good at it.

Feeling self-conscious and nervous, Alec stood behind the other boy and began to guide the hands still holding the bow. "You need to lift it up a little, like this. Good. And now… I think you're ready to release it."

The arrow hit the middle of the target board and they both grinned. Jace looked at him with a radiant smile. The boy's lips moved but Alec was so focused on staring at them, tantalizingly close to his own, that he didn't hear the words. Suddenly he was leaning closer, closer…

Until Jace pushed him away, effectively breaking the moment's magic. Confusion in his eyes. "Alec, what are you doing?" The rejection stung worse than anything else ever had before.

Until… "My words exactly", their father hissed. The man went on with a storm in his gaze as soon as Jace had sped off. "Alec, not only is he a boy! He's also your brother!"

Alec swallowed. It was the first time since he was a small child he felt like crying in front of the man. "I know… I… I'm sorry…!"

For the first and last time ever his father struck him. "Whatever disgusting urges you may have… Get rid of them! In a few years you'll get married and have children. That is your duty." His father's eyes flashed with the kind of disappointment Alec never wanted to see again. "One day you're going to be a king. And you will never be a true leader for this kingdom with another man by your side. We'd be a laughing stock!"

On that day Alec decided firmly that romantic love was never going to be a part of his life. Only duty, honor and becoming a king worthy of the throne mattered. He was fine with it, or so he told himself. It was the life he was born into, after all. He thought that he'd never want anything more.

He thought wrong.

* * *

Roughly half a year before Alec's eighteenth birthday he fell ill after riding in the rain. At first the healers at the castle attempted to cure him. But soon it became apparent that outside help would be necessary unless the royal couple wanted to lose the crown prince.

Alec's fever was incredibly high. So it was only understandable that when the man first came to his blurry view, he was certain that he was hallucinating. It wasn't just the heavy makeup and the clothes. He'd never, ever encountered someone so… beautiful. Otherworldly. "… you real…?" he mumbled. If he was more coherent, he would've been mortified by the very much audible admiration in his voice. Not to even mention the look that took over his sweaty, pale face.

The stranger chuckled breathily. "Believe me, Alexander, I'm very much real. Now shh… Relax. You will feel better soon."

Alec didn't know why he trusted someone he'd never met before, someone who was probably a trick of his imagination or fever. But he did. His eyes slipped closed and he fell asleep. He felt safer and more at home than he ever had in his life while the warlock's healing magic coursed through him.

When the healing was done Magnus ensured that Alec was recovering and resting calmly. Then staggered to his suddenly unsteady feet. A hand clutching at his chest and a frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle, the one who retrieved him, inquired, concern on her face. She was the only one in the room who seemed to remember he existed.

Magnus did his best to smile. "I'm perfectly fine, dear. Using magic can be a little… exhausting sometimes."

Of course it wasn't just that. It was centuries from when Magnus's heart was stilled in order to save his life, such as it was. How was he supposed to recognize what was happening when the organ began to stir from its long slumber?

Hours later Alec's eyes fluttered open. He met his family's worry and excitement with brief responses, his head spinning. Because suddenly there was a tingling under his skin he'd never experienced before. He placed a hand above his heart when the bizarre sensation seemed to settle and make a home there.

How was he supposed to know that it was Magnus's magic, that it was what the promise of love felt like?

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: And so they meet…! (grins) Oh dear… We'll see just how messy this so-called fairytale gets…

SOOOO… The question goes… Would you like to read more? In case you do…

NEXT UPDATE COMING UP NEXT WEEK. After that… I MAY BE able to speed up, if you want me to.

In any case… THANK YOU, so much, for reading! Whoever knows, maybe I'll see you again. There's magic in the air. (smirks)

Take care!


	2. The Magic of Ardor

A/N: I actually stayed up WAY too late a couple of nights because working on this chapter had me spellbound. We'll see how the final product turned out… (chuckles)

THANK YOU, so, so much, for your listings, love and affection! It means A LOT to me that you've all joined this… well, magical story. (HUGS)

SO… Are you guys ready to read more? I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

OFFICIAL THEME SONG(S) FOR THIS STORY: 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift AND/OR 'War of Hearts' by Ruelle

* * *

The Magic of Ardor

* * *

Alec recovered fully in less than two days. Magnus took care of the hard part, after all. The maddening period of resting and healing left the young prince with far too much time to think. And entirely too often his thoughts strayed to the warlock.

It was… perfectly natural, wasn't it? Magnus saved his life. He owed a great debt. One he was determined to repay, although he didn't have the faintest clue how. True, he was a prince. But what could he offer to someone magical and all-powerful who had centuries' worth of fortune?

The most logical solution to that problem was to simply ask.

So, as soon as he was declared well enough, Alec consulted Izzy to find out where the warlock lived. He wasn't a fan of the knowing smirk she gave him. "I had a feeling that you'd want to see him again", she teased.

Alec clenched his jaw and glared. Unable to ignore the faint flutter in his stomach. "I want to thank him, like any decent person would. Don't try to twist it into something it isn't."

Izzy held up her hands placatingly, but the smirk didn't fade away.

Alec hoped that he'd manage to slip away without any further interrogation and bullying. Until he was saddling his horse and heard Jace's voice. "Sneaking out without a guard? I thought that's my thing."

Alec bit back a groan. "I'm not going far. And I won't be long. I just… I want to visit Magnus, to thank him. And… I'd rather do it without audience." He was done preparing the horse and wasn't sure what to do with his restless hands. "Cover for me?" If his parents found out about him wandering off to see Magnus… They'd go ballistic. Like he was still a defenseless, naïve child.

Jace nodded. "You know I've always got your back." It was said with such sincerity that Alec felt a splash of warmth. Until the words were followed by a wink. "Enjoy giving thanks."

Alec's face grew warm and red when he realized that the two of them might have a very different idea of… thanking people.

Jace noticed his discomfort and chose to have mercy. "Alec, I'm just teasing you." The blond gave him a small smile. "Thank him for me, too. I don't know what I would've done if I lost my brother."

Now, Alec had managed to reason with himself that whatever… feelings he once imagined he had for his adopted brother were nothing but his mind playing tricks on him. But still… Jace's words tugged at something inside him. Especially when his mind was already in a state of chaos for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

Frustrated with himself, he pulled up a hood to hide his face and encouraged his mount to speed towards a road that was bathing in sunlight.

Alec had never been in love, despite imagining that he caught a taste of it, once. How could he have possibly known that it wasn't his mind that was in a turmoil? It was his heart.

* * *

The narrow path to where Magnus lived went through a dense, dark forest. The nanny the royal children once had claimed that it was haunted. Alec remembered being afraid of it when he was a young boy. (Even if he would've never admitted as much out loud, even then.) Now he was too mature and preoccupied to feel unnerved.

Alec had no idea what he expected to find. But it certainly wasn't what awaited when without a warning he reached his destination and commanded his horse to a sudden halt. He blinked slowly a couple of times.

There, in the middle of what was both the forest's heart and its darkest part, was a massive mansion. The building was made of dark wood and decorated with a baffling amount of tiny details. Considering how obviously the house had been hidden, someone had poured a surprising amount of effort and care to its appearance.

Alec approached the mansion's heavy-looking, wooden door slowly. He still had no idea how to express what he wanted to say. Or what, exactly, he wanted to say. He stood behind the entrance for at least a full minute before he swallowed thickly, braved himself and lifted an uncertain fist for a knock. Only to have the door slide open soundlessly and effortlessly before he'd even touched it.

Alec stood frozen, his fist still raised, for an embarrassingly long moment. Until he snorted at himself and finally walked in. As soon as he'd entered a pleasant shudder went through all of him. It intensified when he allowed his gaze to wander.

The house was quite dimly lit but held the kind of warmth that made him feel welcomed instantly. Exotic decorative items, such from far away kingdoms he'd never visited, were scattered tastefully here and there. Everything was strikingly different from the environment he'd grown up in and in some bizarre way so familiar that it had him baffled.

All he knew for sure was that he felt oddly like he'd just come home.

Eager to focus on anything but that thought, he called out. Determined to get his task done so he could leave. (He refused to consider it escaping.) "Magnus?" There was no answer.

Just then one item caught Alec's eye. A visibly old painting on the wall. Nosy to a fault, the prince walked closer to see better. The artwork was of a blue heart, with even bluer chains wrapped around it, abandoned to the dark.

Watching the painting made Alec feel inexplicably sad. (While anyone who'd met him would've confirmed that he wasn't exactly the most emotional person.) But it held so much tragic beauty that he was unable to look away.

He was distracted enough to miss the approaching steps until Magnus spoke. "It's called 'The Enchanted Heart'. A dear… friend made it a very long time ago." The warlock's voice held a clearly audible touch of melancholy at the latter sentence. "It's one of my favorites, too. You have an excellent taste."

Caught by surprise and so many other things, Alec flailed. Just enough to have his hand collide with the painting accidentally. He watched in utter horror how the clearly precious item began to fall towards the floor. Before blue magic grabbed it and lifted it gently to its place.

Alec breathed a sigh of relief. "Magnus… I'm sorry…!" He'd come to thank and almost ended up destroying…!

Magnus, however, chuckled, chasing away all traces of horror. "No harm done, as you can see. I shouldn't have startled you."

Alec was about to snap that he wasn't startled but managed to bite his tongue. Instead he nodded towards the artwork he nearly wrecked. "It's… horribly sad", he reviewed, and grimaced inwardly at how blunt he was. "What inspired it?" Because such a gloomy thing didn't seem to suit someone who radiated as much warmth and sparkle as Magnus did.

For a second, just one, Magnus's eyes betrayed something almost vulnerable until the warlock composed himself. "I asked Imasu to paint what he saw when he looked at me. It's… a very long story. Ancient history." Sensing the rising questions, the older man went on, steering their conversation and Alec's attention elsewhere. "And I imagine you didn't come to talk about art."

Alec couldn't believe that he'd been sidetracked enough to almost forget what he came for. He inhaled a long, deep breath. "I, ah…" He felt a little foolish. But he was also determined. "I came to thank you. You did save my life, and…" He shrugged. "Thank you." Smooth, he congratulated himself sarcastically. The look of open surprise Magnus responded with didn't boost his faltering confidence at all. "Did I… say something wrong?"

"No such thing." Magnus smiled in a manner that was one part pleased, one part touched and very curious. The warlock tilted his head. "You merely caught me by surprise." It was obvious that the man wasn't used to being surprised, and it thrilled him. "People don't usually thank me for my services. I charge enough to make gratitude feel unnecessary."

Alec shrugged. Not quite sure what he was supposed to think or say. It infuriated him. (What kind of a future king was this bad at social interactions?) "I'm… not most people."

Magnus looked at him wistfully. The intense gaze made Alec's skin tingle in a way he'd never experienced before. "No", Magnus mused, clearly mostly to himself. "You're most certainly not." When Alec's eyebrows began to furrow the warlock went on. "And that's a wonderful thing."

Alec wasn't quite sure why he felt color rising to his cheeks. He opened his mouth once, twice. It made him feel like one of those fish he and Izzy pulled out of a river when they were kids.

One corner of Magnus's lips twitched. "You should smile more often. It suits you."

Alec… wasn't aware that he'd been smiling. He cleared his throat and twitched, increasingly uncomfortable with each passing second. "I'm… I should… go." He moved restlessly. "If there's anything I can do… I mean, to repay saving me… Let me know."

Magnus's eyes were unreadable while they studied him. "I'm sure that I will come up with something." For some reason those words made the tingling under the young prince's skin grow into a full burn.

Alec had every intention to walk through the older man's door and never come back. He wasn't quite sure what rooted him to the spot. Had Magnus cast some sort of a spell on him? In an instant he realized how absurd and paranoid such a thought was.

Alec jumped when Magnus snapped his fingers. And suddenly there was a raincoat shielding him. "It's going to rain", the older man explained. "I wouldn't want you to ruin all my hard work by falling ill again."

Alec blinked once. Twice. The feel of the fabric didn't ease the strange burn from before at all. "What rain? It's sunny." As though to mock his words there was a distant roar of thunder, before the first drops began to fall.

There was something he couldn't quite recognize in Magnus's smile. "I can always feel a storm coming." The man held his gaze. "Thank you, for stopping by. It was… an unexpected delight." Magnus took an instinctual step closer to him and Alec mirrored the gesture without a thought. Until they both caught a hold of themselves and froze. "Ride home safely."

Alec could only nod, because it was getting hard to breathe.

Alec had almost made it to safety when Magnus's voice reached him. "Actually… There is one thing you could do to repay me, if you still insist that you want to." He peered over his shoulder to meet eyes that seemed to see right into his soul. "Find at least one reason to smile every day. The best way to honor my efforts is to ensure that the life I saved is one worth living."

As he rode away Alec could feel Magnus's eyes watching him. Had he turned his head, he would've seen the warlock clutching at his chest with a frown. The confusion in those dark eyes echoed the storm raging in the prince's head and heart.

Of course they both felt the intense pull, the ardor. But they told themselves that it meant nothing, that it wasn't allowed to mean a thing. (The cost of recognizing it would've been far too great, disastrous. On them and the kingdom) They both also imagined that they'd never see each other again.

They thought wrong.

* * *

Months passed by. And as hard as the two of them tried, the pull and burning didn't even dull to a distant throb, let alone disappear. And then came a day when Magnus received a summoning he, even after the centuries he'd lived, hadn't known to expect.

He was assigned to reinforce the royal palace's shields of magic for the crown prince's birthday party.

"Are you going to go?" Ragnor, his best friend for two hundred years, inquired.

Magnus snorted. "Do you imagine that they're asking?" The royal family didn't ask, especially when it came to Downworlders. They commanded, as they felt was their right. A very old legend claimed that the family's blood originated from an actual angel. While Magnus sensed that Alec was different, centuries of having been used and oppressed had him… skittish when it came to the young man's kin. "I doubt I'd have any actual choice."

Ragnor shrugged. "Well. At least you'll get to see the boy again."

"Not a boy much longer", Magnus pointed out. His smile became wry while he studied the fire message explaining his newest task. "And, to be honest with you… Seeing him again is what worries me the most." Even now, despite the months that'd passed and the distance between them, he felt an unpleasant tug somewhere deep in his chest when he thought about his awkward visitor. It was vicious enough to make him want to shield himself, rather than the castle. He remembered his father's warning of what'd happened if his heart was broken all too well. And even entertaining the thought of… something budding between a prince and a warlock… It was a certain recipe for a disaster. Doomed from the start. "Alexander may very well be my undoing."

It was a very long time from when Magnus last came close to having his heart restart. And the previous time… Well, he preferred not remembering it. Yet playing with an even stronger fire wasn't what scared him the most. The most disconcerting part wasn't even the risk to his life, should things go… there despite his best efforts. He knew that no one lives forever, even supposedly immortal warlocks, and had seen far worse ways to go than a broken heart. (It wasn't like he wanted to die. None of… this would've been a problem if he had a death wish.)

The thing that troubled him the most? It was that there was a tiny seed, buried somewhere deep inside him and yawning to wakefulness. One which looked forward to him throwing himself to the metaphorical pyre. Just to see how it felt be truly alive before it'd end him.

* * *

Soon it was Alec's eighteenth birthday. Which, as everyone kept telling him, was a very important day. By some magic trick he was supposed to transform from a child to an adult when the clock struck midnight.

Bracing himself for the massive party and ball his mother insisted they had to throw, Alec didn't feel like an adult. He felt like a prized possession his parents were eager to show off. And wanted to be anywhere else in the whole world.

Alec would've tried to talk his parents out of their plan if he hadn't known already that it'd be an argument he'd lose. Running away also wasn't an option, because all eyes were on him and he was infuriatingly committed to his duties. In the end Alec decided on the least useless option of those few he had left. Entirely too aware of his personal guard Luke's shadow tailing his, he walked to the garden. Maybe some fresh air would clear his head, and hopefully even quell the discontentment screaming in his heart.

The pleasantly cool air caressing his face and the scent of autumn air did help immensely. The weight sitting on Alec's chest and shoulders eased ever so slightly. Yet the castle threw a dark shadow on him, and the sensation of immense pressure inside him didn't relent.

"You look like something's bothering you, Your Highness."

Alec jumped in a way that made Luke tense up and his cheeks color from embarrassment. Less than ten steps away Magnus was working on the invisible shields surrounding the castle, blue magic glowing. The power that pulsated like a heartbeat soothed Alec, made him wonder if it felt as warm as it looked. The young man was strangely captivated by the sight and recovered humiliating slowly. "What, ah… are you doing here?" That… actually wasn't the worst wording his mind could've come up with. Which didn't make it any less cringe worthy. He was reluctant to admit, even to himself, that he'd spent a lot of time indoors over the past two days because he knew that Magnus was working somewhere around the building. The reason he finally dared to step outside now was that he imagined the process to be over.

"I'm giving the reinforced shields some finishing touches. I want to be sure that I've done my absolute best because this is a special occasion, and a special person", Magnus explained good-naturedly. He completed the work with a snap of fingers, then looked towards him. The suspiciously keen attention and those words made Alec's stomach flutter for a few seconds. The sensation was gone before he managed to figure out if he only imagined it. "Your parents are adamant to ensure your safety on this special day. As am I." It was incredibly hard to not overthink that declaration, to not feel it like a physical caress. "And since I've already healed you once, they trusted me to do the honors."

Alec clenched his jaw. He knew his parents well enough to conclude that it wasn't a matter of trust. (And if Magnus's tone was any indication, he knew so as well.) His parents had never, ever trusted any Downworlder. To them those people they considered the lowest ranked of their subjects were either enemies, utilities or nuisances. (Luke, for example, had been elected to be his guard because werewolves were loyal to a fault and terrifyingly fierce if necessary.) While Alec loved his family and was ready to do anything for them, that narrow-mindedness was one of those parts of his parents he was ashamed of.

"I'm glad they chose you", Alec blurted out all of a sudden. And babbled on at the look he received. "I mean… I trust you." What was he doing…? "I don't know why, but… I do."

Magnus smiled. In the kind of an unguarded way the prince hadn't seen before. And suddenly the electricity between them became so… intimate that Alec felt breathless and dizzy. (What was wrong with him…?) "Must be something in the air", the warlock mused.

Alec cleared his throat and brought his arms behind his back, then straightened himself to a soldier's pose. Determined to try and break free from whatever figurative spell he was under. He was uncomfortably aware of Luke's close proximity and wondered what the guard had to be thinking. "Thank you. For your services."

Magnus shook his head. "There's no need to thank me." The man's dark eyes strayed towards his lips. "I asked only one thing as a recompense, and it seems you're doing a spectacular job at providing it."

It was around then Alec realized that he was smiling, and unable to chase it away from his features. "I… need to go. There's a lot of preparations to be done, and… You must be exhausted."

"I'm fine", Magnus reassured him. "But I do appreciate the care. And I hope you'll manage to solve whatever it is bothering you." The bow given to him might've seemed polite, even coy, if there wasn't a curious trace of tension. "Enjoy the party."

Alec was probably making a huge mistake. (He certainly wasn't solving his… problem.) But he couldn't help himself. "Actually… I'd like to invite you there. I mean…" He shifted from discomfort, his momentary confidence melting like snow. "As a further payment. Just to celebrate. Not… on duty." He was digging and deeper and deeper hole for himself with each syllable, wasn't he?

Magnus's eyebrow arched. "Your parents pay me more than generously enough and I doubt they'd be happy to see me in attendance. But, if you want me to be there… I'd never say 'no' to a party. Or to a royal invitation." There was something tangible in the air between them. It pulsated in sync with Alec's heart, distracted him to a point where he barely heard the warlock. "I'll see you this evening."

"Yeah…", Alec managed with difficulty. "See you." With that he spun around and began to hurry away. In that moment both of them had the same thought.

 _What did I just do?_

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Alec is ADORABLY (and infuriatingly) clueless and in denial, isn't he? (chuckles and shakes head) And Magnus's heart seems to be at a risk of being restarted soon… Say 'hello' to a deeper mess incoming…! Because in their kind of a world, their chances at becoming a happy couple seem about as high as a snowball's to make it in hell… (winces)

SOOO… Was that any good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Your words of encouragement always make my day ten times brighter.

IN THE NEXT ONE: Alec's party is an intense affair. Full of tension and unvoiced words. And it gets worse when his parents give him the last birthday present he would've wanted.

Until next time, folks! I really hope that you'll all join in for that one.

Take care!


	3. The Magic of a Dance

A/N: That's right, folks. It's updating time! We'll see just how messy things get for our beloved boys in this chapter…

First, though… THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all the listings, love and especially the reviews! They mean more to me than I can say. (HUGS)

For this chapter, ULTRA LIGHT TRIGGER WARNING for… some quite dark thoughts.

ONE POSSIBLE SONG FOR THE DANCE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER: 'Andante, Andante' from Abba / the 'Here We Go Again' movie.

Now… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

The Magic of a Dance

* * *

Alec absolutely hated parties. Especially when he was forced to be the center of attention. But on that evening he barely managed to pay attention to the mass of people around him. His restless eyes kept sneaking glances around him, involuntarily seeking a certain face from the sea of bodies.

Of course his mother was bound to notice eventually. "Alec, concentrate!" she hissed, just quietly enough to keep their company from hearing. "These people are important to our kingdom. We can't afford you looking like you'd rather be anywhere else."

Alec had to use all his willpower to hold back a bitter laugh. He planned on giving an apology instead. Until something caught absolutely all his attention.

Because just then Magnus entered. Wearing an outfit that definitely didn't allow the warlock to fade into the crowd. Their eyes met. And the flutter that took over Alec's whole being made him lose his breath. Right there and then, no one else existed for him. The intensity of it all startled and confused the prince.

"What is that Downworlder doing here?" his father growled.

Alec found himself striking back. Completely forgetting his place. "He's here because I invited him. He saved my life. Don't you think that's enough to earn him an invitation?" He couldn't stand all the attention directed at him anymore, or the way his heart was thundering from Magnus's presence. "I'm… sorry. I think I need some fresh air." That'd help. Right?

Luke moved to follow him but he gave the werewolf a subtle sign to announce that he needed to go alone. He wasn't leaving the castle, which was protected by Magnus's shields, and everyone inside was trustworthy. He was in no danger, if he excluded the way his emotions spun out of control.

Alec found his way to a balcony. Once there he leaned against the railing, panting hard. He stared at the kingdom spreading in front of him. And looked down, towards the dark palace garden he couldn't really see. He stared at the pitch-black abyss unsettlingly keenly.

Then Alec shuddered when he felt that he was no longer alone. Somehow he knew who the arrival was before Magnus spoke. "You definitely look like you were created to be a prince. Especially in that outfit. But I can see how unhappy you are." By then the man stood beside him, and when Alec turned his head their gazes met. He was surprised to find many of his conflicted emotions reflected back in those dark eyes, which went from him to the darkness below and back. "I… know a thing or two about living in a cage. Including how devastating it can feel."

Alec's heart thudded and temper threatened to boil. He didn't like someone exposing his deepest, darkest thoughts and emotions with such ease. Especially when he was already feeling entirely too vulnerable. "I don't know what you're talking about", he snapped hoarsely. Ignoring the rational part of his head pointing out that Magnus had done nothing wrong.

"Yes, you do." Magnus seemed sad, worried and understanding, rather than offended. Which, for some ridiculous reason, angered Alec more. "I was hoping that I might be able to do something to help. At least momentarily."

Alec frowned. The tingle their close proximity awakened in his body made it incredibly hard to think straight. "Like… what?" he mumbled, and hoped that he didn't sound as rude as he feared.

If he did, Magnus didn't seem to mind. "Dancing often makes me feel better. Perhaps it'll help you, too."

Alec was supposed to protest. The words were already on the tip of his tongue. But then Magnus came so close that he could feel the man's breath. In a flash his whole world narrowed down to just the warlock and the distant music of the party. He shivered from the kind of sensory overload he'd never experienced before and gasped to replace the breath he lost. His heart was sent to a thunderous race. "We can't…", he managed with immense difficulty. "What if someone…?" He trailed off while the last of the oxygen left his lungs, making him feel dizzy.

Magnus gave him an amused look. "Relax", the warlock advised. "No one is going to see. I made sure of it."

Alec wondered what, exactly, that meant. (Most likely something magical.) But only briefly. Because soon Magnus was touching him, and then his own awkward and clumsy hands were on the older man. And very little more registered to his bizarrely spinning head.

Despite being a future king, at that moment Alec was more than happy to let Magnus take the lead. Because he had no idea what he was supposed to do. And he still trusted the mysterious warlock far more than he realistically should've. In less than half a minute he came to realize that dancing was far simpler than he'd imagined. Seemingly, anyway.

Following the soft music floating from indoors, they moved slowly. At first they were both tense, fighting the pull they were entirely too aware of. But each note of the song brought them a fraction closer to each other. It didn't take long at all before Alec had Magnus pressed tenderly against him. And he was powerless against the discovery that the man fit into his arms entirely too well. Exactly as much as the Downworlder didn't fit into his life.

Suddenly overwhelmed, Alec wanted to pull away and stop. He needed to put an end to the bittersweet torture they were inflicting on themselves and each other. Or to at least point out that this was just one dance, nothing more. He wondered which one of them he wanted to convince.

Perhaps their thoughts were more similar than he'd imagined. They tightened their hold on each other without either of them making a conscious decision to do so. Alec's whole body reacted against his will when Magnus shivered in his arms. "Thank you, for the dance. It was… breathtaking. But I'm sure your absence has been noticed by now."

"I know", Alec managed through the unnatural tightness of his throat, feeling miserable although he couldn't quite understand why. Yet his hands refused to let go. His feet couldn't seem to step away. Because he was almost certain that this was the one and only time he'd ever get to hold the warlock. And instead of the relief he'd been expecting he felt ache, in some corner deep inside him he'd never known existed. "We… should head back."

There's this funny thing about saying things – sometimes things are easier said than done.

Ignoring all reason, Magnus's words as well as his own and fate itself, Alec began to lean closer. His half open eyes locked on the other's lips. Because with every wild beat of his heart he lost a little more of the control he had over himself.

By then they weren't even moving anymore. Neither of them could focus on their surroundings enough to hear the music. Magnus made no move to reject him or meet him halfway, simply waited for him to decide with an unreadable facial expression.

Before Alec could make a possibly disastrous mistake, they both shivered at the sound of Jace's voice. It broke whatever figurative spell they'd been under. "Alec? Where are you?"

There was a time when Jace's voice was Alec's favorite sound in the world. (Which was something he wouldn't admit to anyone, under any amount of torture.) At the moment he bit back a groan of frustration. Because Magnus stepped away from him instantly, leaving him with an inexplainable sense of loss, and snapped his fingers.

Under different circumstances Jace's startled jump might've seemed comical. The blond frowned in utter confusion, having been only steps away yet unable to see them through a wall of magic until just now. "What the…?" A pair of curious eyes went from him to Magnus, obviously trying to figure out just what was going on. His brother seemed eager to ask but mercifully came to a decision that other matters were more pressing. "Mom sent me to find you. She and dad want you to have your birthday present. There's going to be some sort of a big reveal."

Alec felt a sudden bout of dread. He turned towards Magnus. "I'll… Ah… Thank you."

Magnus nodded. If the older man felt as conflicted and irritated as Alec did, he hid it well. "The pleasure was all mine. I hope you feel better, now."

Alec nodded back, because inexplicably he did feel better, even if only fleetingly.

Jace showed uncharacteristic restraint by not asking a thing. Or perhaps his brother was simply preoccupied. Alec listened with barely half an ear to a tale about a beautiful girl with red hair.

Alec's parents very clearly weren't pleased that they had to send someone looking for him. His father's eyes narrowed. "You should know better than to disappear during an event like this. People have wanted to speak to you." Without giving him the chance to explain or apologize, the man turned his head to address the crowd. "Now, to further honor this special day… We have an important announcement to make", his father stated in a loud, booming voice. For some reason Alec found the pride on his parents' faces unnerving rather than soothing. He began to feel claustrophobic when a mass of people moved closer to hear better before the king went on. "Six years ago an arrangement was made to secure the future of our family and this kingdom. Now that Alexander has become a man grown, we can finally make those arrangements official."

For an unhealthily long moment Alec's heart stopped. Completely, utterly. Because all of a sudden he knew entirely too well what was coming. And that he didn't want it any more than he did at the age of twelve.

His parents were oblivious to his discomfort. It was his mother who sealed his unwanted fate. "Meet Lydia Branwell, the princess of Idris. Very soon she will be Alexander's wife. And one day she will be the queen of this kingdom."

The noise that erupted from the crowd and the cheers were deafening. And the young woman who revealed herself was beautiful, Alec wasn't blind and in denial enough to ignore that. But none of that registered to him.

His gaze rose, sought out Magnus from the back of the room. Their eyes met. For a few moments their shared anguish was visible for the whole world to witness. (Yet the two of them refused to notice it stubbornly.) Only a matter of steps separated them. But at that moment a wall could've as well been slammed between them.

Alec gasped, a horrible pressure squeezing his chest. There'd been great many times when he'd felt like he lived in a golden cage, but never more vividly than in that moment. It was like the cage's door had been slammed closed and locked.

* * *

Alec had few clear memories of what followed the announcement. One guest after another came to congratulate him and Lydia. They patted him on the back, complimenting him on making an excellent decision. Because pretty much everyone seemed to imagine that it was a joyous occasion. An additional reason to celebrate.

Alec couldn't even look at his fiancée, because the second their eyes would've met she would've known the truth. He wasn't able to smile. (People clearly expected him to smile. Some fools snickered that he was in a shock and nervous.) He was practically speechless, as though the proclamation of his engagement had stolen his voice.

While others celebrated for him Alec mourned, what for he wasn't quite sure or couldn't admit to himself.

Izzy, of course, saw right through him. She looked at him with a worried frown. "Alec? Are you okay?"

No, he didn't think he was. "I'm fine." He needed to get away. Needed to breathe. Needed to think. "I just… I'll go and get us champagne." From the corner of his eye he caught Luke moving to follow and shook his head more sharply than he'd intended. "I want to go alone." He wasn't on the way to kitchen to get the drinks he mentioned. He needed to be alone. He needed to escape his cage.

Without any further explanation he began to walk away briskly. His abrupt and definitely rude departure surprised several people, including his wife-to-be. It startled him how little he managed to care.

Alec moved aimlessly, did his best to give at least a curt nod when he passed by people who gave him well wishes and congratulations. Eventually he reached the building's servants' door, which happened to be the closest exit. By then he felt ready to combust from all the suppressed emotions swirling trapped inside him. Was it any wonder that he ended up colliding with someone? He lifted his gaze to meet familiar dark eyes which, for a few unguarded moments, clearly expressed the exact same feelings going through him.

Alec hated the way Magnus looked at him just then, although he wasn't quite sure what caused such an intense emotion. It was very obviously meant to be a last look. The brief nod of forced politeness was even more horrible. "Congratulations on your engagement, Your Highness. Your fiancée is a lovely woman."

What was Alec supposed to say to that? ('Maybe she's pretty, but I don't want her.' 'This should be a happy day but there's something wrong with me.' 'Stop talking about her and my upcoming marriage and ask me to dance with you again.') "You're… not leaving yet, are you?"

"I am. But you should go back." He loathed the fake smile Magnus summoned. "I'm afraid that I already overstayed. For me a party always leaves a… sour taste after a certain moment." Their eyes locked and held, both of them subconsciously wishing to prolong the inevitable but unable to. "Goodbye, Alexander." The absolutely worst part of the conversation was those words, which sounded agonizingly final. The warlock turned and walked away, posture straight, proud and elegant even in what was a moment of defeat.

Every little inch of Alec wanted to call out. Wanted to do anything to stop this from happening. Instead, ignoring the aching spreading all the way through him and the screaming voice in his head, he turned slowly and headed the opposite way. Back to his family and the fiancée who'd been chosen for him when he was just a child. He couldn't understand why frustration, pain and sorrow brought a hellish searing sensation to his eyes.

Those feelings grew stronger when two endless hours later he entered his room and froze at the discovery that someone had been there. A new item had appeared to his desk. One which was small, otherworldly beautiful and sparkled like crystal in the moonlight, but he concluded quickly that it was made of something far rarer and more special. It was a decorative item the shape of a caged heart, with chains wrapped around it. And immediately he was reminded of the painting he admired at Magnus's house.

'The Enchanted Heart.'

A note was attached to it. ' _Did you really imagine that I wouldn't bring you a present? Happy Birthday, Alexander. Touch the heart, and see what I wish dearly you will get to experience one day. Because if I've learned anything over the course of my long life, it's that a life without love and joy is nothing more than cursed existence. Someone as special as you deserves far better. Yours sincerely, Magnus_ '

Curious to a fault, Alec's hand approached the bizarre present. His rational side screamed a warning, pointed out that it might be a trap. His other side was stronger. The second his fingers brushed the heart it burst to life and light, both thudding like a pulse. The chains fell away, unleashing the miracle the small gift had held hidden, locked inside.

Alec stared at the heart that was finally free. Shone the pure, unbidden blinding white light of happiness and love. Watching it made the chains he felt wrapped around his own heart tighten. His thoughts strayed to Lydia, who was settling to her room, and to the future that'd been set for him.

It was a sweet wish. But one that angered the young prince. Because it was fool's hope. Tempted him to imagine things that could never be.

Alec withdrew his hand. Because he had to, because he couldn't stand watching anymore. Grief nearly overwhelmed him when the gift turned blue once more and the chains flew back into place. Trapping the light and the beat of life.

How could it feel so wrong to do the right thing?

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Those poor things…! (whimpers) Alec feels so hopelessly trapped. And Magnus… Let's say that the next chapter brings along the inevitable we've all been waiting for, and he's been dreading…

Now… Was that good, at all? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS makes my day to get your comments.

Until next time! I really hope that you'll all join in for that one.

Take care!


	4. The Magic of Sharing Strength

A/N: It's time to update, guys! (grins and rubs hands together)

Thank you so much for all your love and support to this story! It means more than you know. (BEAMS, and HUGS)

Awkay… Are you guys ready? Because it's GO TIME. I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

The Magic of Sharing Strength

* * *

Facing people after his birthday party, which turned out to be an engagement party, was the last thing Alec wanted to do. If he had his way, he would've stayed locked up to his room until he no longer feared he'd start screaming every time he opened his mouth. But he had duties he couldn't avoid. And a fiancée he hadn't even greeted. As little as he wanted her, she deserved better in her new home.

He was about to knock on her door when a young girl who had to be one of her maids opened it. He didn't notice the way she blushed and looked away shyly at the sight of him. "The princess… She, ah… wished to talk to your family."

Alec nodded a thank you, because he came to the conclusion that he shouldn't trust his voice. His steps were stiff and heavy while he made his way back to where a few people still celebrated. He stood on the sidelines and watched, his stomach twisting and turning.

Lydia shone while she talked to his parents, responded to their endless questions with patience and a bright, kind smile. She seemed calm, confident and at peace with everything. Even though she just arrived to a new home far away from hers and was about to be married to someone she'd never once talked to. It was as though she'd been created for her current role.

She was everything Alec was supposed to be, and everything he was expected to desire.

He couldn't quite muster a smile when she noticed him and gifted him one. But he did force his features into softening. He wasn't about to act up on her when he was very clearly the problem. They greeted each other politely and professionally. There was no tingling, no shortness of breath, no flicker of danger. And for some reason it felt maddeningly wrong. "Pleasure to finally meet you", Lydia supplied.

Alec nodded tensely. "You, too." He wondered, passingly, how twisted it was that the first thing he ever said to her was a lie. "I hope you've settled in well."

Alec wasn't able to pay attention to her response. Not when he saw the way his parents began to retreat with satisfied looks on their faces. ('Let's give them some privacy', his mother seemed to whisper.) He couldn't believe that they imagined he wanted this, any of this…!

"Alec." Lydia squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay. This is… overwhelming, I get that." She chuckled. "I don't know what to think, either."

That was a tiny relief, at least. Alec sighed heavily, looking at the young woman he felt he was deceiving. Because he'd never care for her like a husband was supposed to care for his wife. "We're doing the right thing, aren't we?"

Lydia nodded with so much certainty that it almost convinced him, too. "Of course we are. This is what both our kingdoms need."

And that was enough, wasn't it?

* * *

As was far too often his custom in times of hurt, Magnus ended up drinking with Ragnor at his mansion.

"If I ever consider setting my foot inside the royal palace again… Remind me of this day", Magnus requested and downed his drink. He grimaced at the bitterness of the alcohol and his feelings. "After all these centuries, I should've learned that the Lightwoods are far more trouble than they're worth."

Ragnor gave him a look of sympathy. "Well… At least there was the pleasure of appalling Maryse and Robert with your presence."

Magnus raised his once more full glass. "Here's to that." Unfortunately even the new drink didn't erase Alec's face from his head, didn't even blur the mental image.

Silence lingered until Ragnor came to think of something. The older man looked at him with worry. "And how is your heart doing?"

"As frozen as it has been", Magnus reassured. For some reason the words gave him no comfort. He glared at the beverage in his hold, and hated the realization that the color matched Alec's eyes. "One stupidity I was able to avoid today. The boy was tempting, though." He huffed a brief, far from sober laugh. "But tonight wasn't a complete waste of time. I managed to steal a dance."

Just one dance. A single moment of weakness. Now that he'd tasted the forbidden fruit he could continue his former existence, enchanted heart and all. He'd stay alive because he wouldn't let love sneak in to end him.

And that was enough, wasn't it?

* * *

A few long, exhausting weeks passed by. Whenever there was a public appearance Alec had Lydia by his side. In many ways they made a great team, both driven by shared goals and similar desires.

It might've been the perfect contract. If one of those desires they shared wasn't that they both felt an emotional pull towards men. Lydia fell in love once, and lost her heart along the way when her beloved was killed. She wasn't interested in ever letting anyone into her heart again. As for Alec? Magnus crossed his mind a million times every day, no matter how fiercely he tried to stop it. Every night while he waited for sleep that refused to come his eyes strayed towards the gift-heart he didn't dare to touch again. He wondered if he was going insane. And prayed that something would come and distract him enough to make the unwanted thoughts stop.

Alec really should've been more careful with what he wished for.

One cold, rainy afternoon Izzy burst into his room. There was the kind of sheer terror he'd never seen before in her eyes. "Max is missing."

It turned out that Alec's little brother had tricked his personal guard, Raj, while the two of them were riding in a forest. Again. The boy was at the age where he wanted to prove how brave he was. Unfortunately Max was too young to understand that some of Alec's childhood fears were warranted. The forest could be incredibly dangerous. Especially when it was the time of full moon.

Alec, Izzy, Jace and their guards headed off to search immediately. To make Alec's already bad day (or was it weeks already?) worse they were joined by Clary. She was the daughter of Luke's late wife Jocelyn and something of a surrogate daughter of his. She moved in to the servants' floor of the castle after her mother's death. And she was the redhead Jace talked about during Alec's birthday party.

"What is she doing here?" Alec hissed at Jace once their band scattered. He wasn't proud of what bubbled in his veins. "This is a family matter."

"We're not having this conversation now. Our brother is missing", Jace snapped back. "Clary's an extra set of eyes. Let's focus on that."

It turned out there was no other choice. They heard howls that would've sent chills down anyone's spine. Then Max's scream. The brothers ushered their horses to motion as one.

By the time they made it to the scene Izzy and Clary were already there. Izzy panted hard and her eyes blazed while she held a blood-stained weapon. Her arm was wrapped around Max, who was crying hysterically, his face buried in her clothes. "It was a pack of wolves who didn't sign the law", she hissed. "They got territorial."

There were two kinds of werewolves. Those who respected the law and the kingdom's rules, such as Luke. And then these far more dangerous ones.

Hearing a weak groan, then a barely restrained sob, Alec looked down slowly. Luke lay on the ground, bleeding heavily. Despite his limited medical knowledge the prince realized that the wounds were catastrophic. Clary was kneeling beside the guard and her hands were soaked red while she worked futilely to stem the bleeding. As Alec watched the man lost consciousness.

"Iz, get Max back to the palace", Jace murmured while placing a supportive hand on a very obviously shaken Clary's shoulder. Alec agreed. Even though what his little brother did was incredibly stupid, seeing someone die because of it would've been too much.

While Izzy and her guard rode away with Max Clary whispered barely audibly. "There's… There's this warlock, Magnus… He lives in this forest. Mom… I think she took me to see him sometimes. I can't really remember…" She sounded desperate. "He… He can help. I know he can."

The very mention of Magnus sent Alec's heart thundering and his emotions to a state of chaos. He stared at Luke. At the man who'd protected him since he was a little boy and was currently dying. And he realized that there really was only one person who was nearby enough and had the skills to be able to save the werewolf.

The prince swallowed thickly. His mind summoned a picture of a mansion in the forest. It was the only place in the world he was really, truly scared of. Because he wanted to go there too much, and knew full well how unwise it was to play with such fire.

Alec also knew immediately that he wasn't going to let Luke die. "Then let's get him to Magnus." He sounded suspiciously hoarse, especially when he said the warlock's name.

Jace gave him a curious look. But didn't comment, for which Alec was glad. Clary, unaware of certain events from recent past, only nodded enthusiastically.

While they rushed to motion Alec hoped dearly that he wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

Magnus's wards signaled that someone was approaching. It took him only seconds to find out that it was Alec, and the young man wasn't alone. There was a badly injured werewolf involved.

Magnus swallowed thickly, his mouth going dry. Every single cell in his body tingled and electrified. And he came to realize that he had a choice to make.

Playing with fire was never a good idea, he'd lived long enough to learn that. But was letting a fellow Downworlder die an option, either? Especially when Alec was obviously coming to him for help?

Magnus snapped his fingers.

* * *

Just like the previous time, Alec didn't have to knock before the door slid open. The feeling of déjà vu brought a tingling sensation to his skin. Until he forced himself to remember what he'd come for.

Jace muttered something under his breath while they dragged Luke in, Clary trailing after them like a shadow. "Magnus!" Alec called out. "I…" He didn't need to continue.

Magnus materialized as though from thin air, and Alec's heart took several extra thuds. He told himself firmly that it wasn't because of how beautifully vulnerable the warlock looked with considerably less makeup than during their former meetings. "Bring him to the living room. Hurry, now. And tell me what happened to him."

Upon hauling Luke to a luxurious couch they did their best to recap the nightmarish day's events. A deep frown took over Magnus's face while he examined the injured man. "Werewolf bites can be infuriatingly tricky. While my magic is powerful, treating something of this severity acquires a very special potion. The problem is that I happen to lack one of the ingredients."

Clary nodded, eyes flashing from determination. "Tell us what it is. We'll get it."

Magnus provided all necessary information. Before Clary and Jace headed out the warlock had already disappeared to the depths of the mansion. The blonde arched an eyebrow upon noticing that his brother didn't seem to have any intention to go with them. "Are you coming?"

Alec shifted from discomfort. "Someone… should stay here. Just in case Magnus needs something." He had no idea what to make of the fact that he seemed to be physically unable to walk out.

What was he doing…?

That question haunted him even further when Magnus hurried back to the room, holding a small portion of some liquid that glowed. The man did a doubletake at the sight of him. "You… stayed?" The 'why' wasn't voiced but could still be heard.

Alec nodded. "I did." He wished he had an answer to the unvoiced question.

Just then Luke groaned, reminding them both that there were more pressing matters than… whatever it was sizzling between them. Magnus put down the almost complete potion and rushed to the werewolf, healing magic starting to flow quickly and readily. Alec shivered at the hazy memory of that very same force saving his life. He could still feel it, if he really focused on imagining it. So he didn't. Couldn't afford his thoughts straying there. "You'll be okay until Jace and Clary come back, won't you?" He needed to ask, just in case…

Magnus looked up at him with a surprised smile. Clearly not having expected someone he barely knew to care. "Of course I will be. I have you keeping me company."

Color and heat rose to Alec's face, and his heart did the kind of things it absolutely wasn't allowed to.

* * *

Quite soon Magnus began to wonder if he'd been overly optimistic, after all.

Luke was injured worse than Magnus originally imagined. Time passed by while more and more of the warlock's strength faded. Eventually even his consciousness started to slip and the hold of his magic keeping Luke alive threatened to break. Which was when he realized that he'd have to result to the most terrifying of all options. He blinked sluggishly, too out of it to feel as terrified as he should've. (Which was saying something, because even now his whole chest constricted at the thought of what he was about to do.) "Alexander, I… I need your strength."

Sharing strength… It wasn't a small, trivial thing. The amount of trust and intimacy it took to bond firmly enough to share strength was immense. And once the deed was done, a ghost of that connection was left lingering forever. Because once two souls had brushed each other that way, it formed a permanent mark. Which was why Magnus had never done such a thing before. He was worried, for a very good reason, about what it would do to his heart that was supposed to remain frozen.

Forcing his thoughts to not go there, Magnus wondered if Alec knew just how hazardous of a thing they were about to commit. He gulped laboriously, his whole body strained and struggling. "It's… I must warn you…"

Alec shook his head. And offered his hand. The trust in the young man's eyes was aching in its power. "Take it. Take anything you need."

( _Oh, Alexander…_ , a voice in Magnus's head sighed. It carried centuries' worth of melancholy. _If only you could give me what I need._ )

Slowly, tentatively, they joined hands. Almost as soon as Alec's strength seeped to Magnus the warlock saw directly into the prince's heart. And dreaded what Alec found in return.

* * *

Alec… had no idea what to expect. It certainly wasn't being able to see right into Magnus's heart. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever faced.

Much like in the painting, it stood still and chained, blue from sorrow and longing. But despite the color it was by no means cold. Rather, it seemed like so much warmth radiated from it to the outside world that none was left to the generous organ itself. And just like when he first entered Magnus's house, Alec found himself feeling like he'd come home.

Alec was deaf to the gasp that escaped him when something he'd never experienced before overcame all of him. So strong that he couldn't breathe. He also certainly didn't notice the tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

What Magnus saw was the most beautiful thing he'd ever faced.

He found a heart that was locked into a cage very similar to the way his own was bound. It shone and sparkled like the sun itself from all the love packed inside it, as fierce as innocent. All that affection, yearning to be released… The heartbreakingly strong desire for that love to be accepted and returned…

Magnus couldn't hear Alec's startled, elated and pained gasp. Nor did he notice that Luke was doing a lot better. And he certainly wasn't able to pay enough attention to feel the lone tear of the sweetest and most horrible ache rolling down his cheek.

Because right there and then the thing he'd feared the most happened.

Sheer agony blossomed in Magnus's chest. So harsh that it was crushing, took his breath away. It struck him like a lightning. Then a heart that'd been still for hundreds of years took its first beat, as sharply as a knife. The warlock's eyes slipped closed and he slumped slowly to Alec's arms.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh dear… The mess just got WAY deeper. (winces) Can anything good come out of this…?

Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every comment makes my day.

Until next time! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all there.

Take care!


	5. The Magic of a Heartbeat

A/N: Guess what, guys? TIME TO UPDATE! BUT, first…

THANK YOU, so much, for your amazing feedback and love! It means the world to me that you've joined in for this fairytale. (HUGS)

Now, because stalling is rude… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

The Magic of a Heartbeat

* * *

His chest hurt in a way he'd never experienced before. And his heart… It was beating so fast, desperately. Blood rushed through his veins with such force that made him feel dizzy.

Alec gasped, one hand clutching at his chest while the other remained joined with Magnus's.

What was happening to him? Magnus, he tried to warn him… Did he give away too much strength? Was he dying?

What he just saw, while they were connected… What was it? Was it really Magnus's heart, or just some bizarre magic trick? Whatever it was, it had him enchanted in a way he'd never known. And it terrified him. Which made him feel defensive.

What did Magnus do to him?

All other thoughts vanished when, without a warning, Magnus began to slump towards him. Startled, he caught the warlock with both arms and guided them slowly to the floor. "Magnus?" The older man didn't seem to be conscious and panic flared. What if…?

With a hand that was surprisingly steady he examined the other's pulse, like one medic had advised him to do. It was a little too fast but strong. Reassured by that discovery, Alec caressed the warlock's cheek gently. "Magnus?" A pair of eyelids fluttered, before the eyes opened slowly. The look in them suggested that they were seeing the world properly for the first time. Despite still lingering worry, being watched like that made the prince feel things he wasn't comfortable with. (He had no idea that he was looking at Magnus the exact same way.) "Are you okay?"

Magnus nodded. "Yeah." The man then shook his head and looked away from him with a distant gaze in his eyes, visibly startled. A ring-decorated hand flew to the warlock's chest, feeling where a heart was beating. "What have I done…?"

Alec frowned, confusion and million questions flooding to his mind. But before he could utter anything the mansion's door opened. In a matter of seconds Clary and Jace burst in. "We found…" His brother trailed off at the sight of the two of them on the floor. Magnus was still in Alec's protective hold. The blonde's eyebrow arched. "What's… going on here?"

For some reason Alec felt a slash of loss when Magnus began to shift away from his arms. "I… believe I overused my magic." The man rubbed his face roughly with one hand. "It happens from time to time. Alexander offered his assistance."

Alec felt heat rising to his cheek. Jace noticed and smirked in a sign that the older boy would be in a trouble later. Clary frowned, eyes on Magnus. "You'll be okay, right?"

Magnus nodded and smiled in way that made it almost impossible to remember that something beyond strange just took place. "I'm quite alright, Biscuit. And Luke will be, too." The warlock made a move to stand up, failed and groaned. "My sincere apologies, this certainly isn't me at my most graceful."

Almost subconsciously Alec wrapped his arm more tightly around Magnus. Pulled him closer. "Just stay there for a minute", he suggested hoarsely. Surely it was acceptable to look after the man who just saved a royal guard?

Magnus gave him an unreadable look. (Alec was tempted to wonder what went through the man's mind during those moments for which the rest of the world didn't seem to exist.) "Well… I wouldn't say 'no' to a future king. But… Could you help me up from the floor? Because this is undignified."

* * *

Magnus declined when Alec offered to escort him to bed. Because as much as certain bits and pieces of him would've loved to seize the opportunity… A more rational part of him recognized that it would've been a terrible mistake.

He insisted that he needed to stay in the room. Because there was a potion to make, and he genuinely wanted to make sure that Luke was recovering like he was supposed to. And because being alone with Alec didn't feel like a good idea when his newly restarted heart was still trying to figure out how to function. After making the worst of all mistakes, Magnus was eager to avoid further ones.

Luke responded well to the joined efforts of him and Alec. As well as to the potion. In a matter of hours Magnus deemed the werewolf stable, and incredibly lucky.

Magnus himself needed a drink.

He did his best to keep himself together. Because it just wouldn't do that a centuries old warlock would appear vulnerable in front of a royal audience. Subtly in a manner that wasn't in his nature, Magnus slipped out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Only sheer determination kept him on his feet.

A couple of strong drinks helped marginally. Numbed him to a point where he was able to think almost rationally. But it wasn't enough to erase the tingling all over his skin, under his skin. Following a will of its own, his hand found its way to his chest.

For almost a hundred years he'd imagined that his heart had starved to death, that it was just a useless mass, and now…

His eyes stung. He would've closed them, if he hadn't known that he'd just see Alec's heart all over again. Perhaps, if he hardened himself, if he kept his distance…

He was startled from those thoughts by Alec's voice. "I… hope that you don't mind, but…" It was endearing how someone who'd been groomed to one day rule a kingdom could sound so timid. "I was starting to feel like an intruder, over there, and…" The prince trailed off.

Magnus composed himself with absolutely all the strength he had left. Then whirled around gracefully, a smile on his face. "Well, you're most welcome here." He gestured towards a wide collection of bottles. "A drink?"

Alec nodded, appearing speechless. Magnus didn't mind. He wasn't sure what to say, either.

Magnus put together something he remembered tasting when he was roughly as old as his current companion. It wasn't even nearly as strong as what he just had. He had a feeling that the younger man wasn't used to alcohol and didn't want to get him too drunk. Their hands brushed together when he offered the glass. For a few moments it seemed like Alec's fingers might tangle with his, but the boy changed his mind on the last second.

Drinking loosened Alec's tongue. "What I saw, when we… Was it really your heart?"

Magnus nodded slowly. His newest, quickly devoured drink and something else burned his tongue. "Yes." He didn't think he'd ever felt quite as exposed as he did at then.

Alec processed the confirmation with furrowed brows, not looking towards him. (Magnus would've given a lot for a chance to find out what the prince was thinking about.) "It… reminded me of that painting. And your birthday present." A pair of sharp but not accusative eyes locked with his. "Why did you give it to me?"

Drunk enough to wonder with mirth if Alec meant Magnus's actual heart or the gift, the warlock inhaled. The former, he regretted to conclude, was out of his control. As for the latter… "I already told you in the letter." He studied the fierce but achingly innocent eyes demanding answers. And once again remembered what he saw when they shared strength. "Because your heart deserves better than being locked up in a cage your whole life. You deserve to get what you want and be happy." He was selfless enough to mean those words, regardless of how slim the chances of Alec wanting him were.

Alec's jawline clenched. Several more decades aged the young man's gaze before it turned away from him. As though watching him had gotten unbearable. "What does it matter what I want? I'll never have it, anyway", the prince murmured with the kind of bitter honesty neither of them had expected.

That was the most painful part of it all. They both began to have more than a hunch of what they wanted. And it was right there, literally within reach. Yet as unattainable as the moon and the stars.

Magnus's chest hurt horribly. He had to push to get the following words out. "Is there anything else I can give you, then?"

Alec glanced towards his lips, most likely without even noticing that he did so. Then lifted his empty glass. "Another one of these?"

* * *

A couple of more drinks and hours later it turned out that while Luke was doing a lot better, he was in no condition to return to the castle. And riding through the forest in the middle of the night would've been too dangerous, anyway. A portal might've been a safe way to travel, but Magnus didn't trust himself to have enough energy for it. So the gang was stuck spending the night at his mansion.

Luke was moved from the couch to rest more comfortably on one of the building's guest beds. Magnus humored himself, really, upon giving Clary and Jace separate rooms. (He had an inkling suspicion of what'd happen before daylight.) The warlock's usually sharp mind obviously wasn't at its best that day. Because he made a second huge mistake he'd been struggling to avoid. Too late he realized that the arrangement left Alec with only one possible place to sleep in.

* * *

To avoid the inevitable Alec scrubbed the couch that'd been ruined permanently, even though he knew that the effort was futile. In the end Magnus approached him. "You also used a lot of strength with Luke", the warlock pointed out. "So forget about that couch. I'll either clean it up or dispose of it tomorrow." Their eyes met. "Come to bed and get some sleep."

Alec had every intention to resist. He absolutely should've. But there was something about Magnus that made such impossible. So, following an urge he couldn't understand, he followed the warlock to the older man's bedroom. The whole way there their hands lingered only a breath apart, eager to touch but not daring to.

They lay down slowly. As far from each other as the bed allowed. But they couldn't avoid feeling the other near. Two pairs of eyes stared at opposite walls, fixed on the shadows that danced restlessly.

"Magnus?" Alec swallowed. "I'll… I can go to the couch…"

"Nonsense", Magnus rejected the idea immediately. "It's covered in blood. And this bed is big enough for us both."

Was it, though?

Alec lingered deep in thought. Unable to recognize and process all the things filling his mind. He'd never been good at dealing with… emotions. How was he supposed to handle this? "Thank you. For… everything you did today. Luke is a good man." He couldn't remember a time without the werewolf watching over him like a shadow. He was glad, beyond all words, to not have to do without that comfort. "If… there's something I can repay with… Just tell me." Saying that was becoming a habit, wasn't it?

"I got the chance to see you again." Magnus's voice held an echo of something that made Alec's heart thud. "What else could I possibly ask for?"

Alec opened his mouth. But for the life of him couldn't come up with anything to say. So they lay in the dark, silent. Backs turned towards each other, so close yet worlds apart. The night promised to be a long one.

* * *

Magnus woke up to the feel of arms wrapped around him. During the night a warm body had wrapped around him and pulled him close. It definitely wasn't the first time he woke up that way. But this time everything felt different. And he knew that the deceitfully safe arms holding him belonged to someone who'd inevitably be his downfall.

Magnus opened his eyes slowly, with effort. To find startled ones looking back at him. They stared at each other, both struggling to understand what was going on and what it meant.

It felt horribly wrong and tantalizingly right all at once.

For a few seconds Alec leaned closer. Then swallowed. "We… I should…" The prince cleared his throat. "If Luke is well enough, we need to return to the castle."

Magnus tried to content himself with that. Reminded himself over and over again that this was how it had to go. But his heart was tugged so viciously that he shivered.

Alec noticed, of course. The young man's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you… alright? Yesterday took a lot out of you."

 _Not as much as today, I fear_ , Magnus mused with sullenness. By some miracle he managed a nod. "Food, some more sleep, and I'll be as good as new." He really, honestly meant to let the prince go. His mouth betrayed him. "Stay for breakfast?"

A baffling amount of emotions flashed on Alec's face. From hope and eagerness to defeat. "I can't. We've already stayed too long."

Oh, how much Magnus agreed…! "I'll go and check up on Luke." Leaving the bed was one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

Alec didn't utter a word of protest. Didn't try to make him change his mind. Magnus didn't let his steps forward falter. They both tried to stay strong and do the right thing. Even if it'd kill them.

Reaching Luke's room, Magnus discovered that instead of the rooms they were given Clary and Jace had ended up there. The two slept on the floor, seeming perfectly comfortable and content in each other's arms. The warlock told himself that the sight didn't cause an undeserved, petty splash of jealous anger.

* * *

Alec didn't know how long he spent sitting on the edge of Magnus's bed. Gathering will for leaving it behind. Until he found himself moving, feeling cold and hollow. Among a million other things.

Finding the strength to leave was far harder than it should've been.

Luke thanked Magnus as much as the werewolf had energy for. Clary hugged the warlock warmly, earning a genuine smile. The kind Alec found himself wanting to see again.

Alec himself… When no one else was looking he lost control over himself and took Magnus's hand. After a brief surprise the older man's fingers curled around his own. For a while they stole from the universe they held on tenderly. Neither saying a word because they didn't have to. And then they let go of the momentary fantasy.

Riding away with a searing sensation in his eyes, Alec wondered how many more times he was expected to be able to walk away.

"You know…", Jace half whispered. Knowing that Luke and Clary wouldn't hear because the two were talking quietly. "You should go back."

Alec clenched his jaw. Reminded himself of the responsibilities waiting for him. Reminded himself of what he told Magnus the day before – he'd never get what he wanted. "I don't know what you're talking about." With those harsh words he urged his horse to go faster.

* * *

Magnus didn't manage to clean up the couch. Nor did he find it from himself to get rid of it. So when his friend Catarina came to visit him, she encountered the harrowing sight of him on the ruined furniture's blood-covered fabric. "What's… going on here?"

There was a hysterical edge to Magnus's snort. "The worst mistake of my whole life", he announced with little hesitation. The thumping in his chest was horribly painful. "My heart… It's beating again." When he went on he aimed for a lighter tone. And failed. "I don't suppose you know a way to fix that?"

Catarina stared at him with furrowed brows. "Fix that? Why would you…?" She then seemed to figure out something. "Who, exactly, made it start beating again?"

"The crown prince."

Again Catarina stared. Then greeted the completely absurd revelation with the only befitting word. "Shit."

"Tell me about it." Magnus raised a bottle. "A drink?"

Catarina shook her head, appearing bewildered. "You know… I think today the drinks are all on me."

* * *

Later that evening Alec headed to see how Luke was doing. Because as tired as he still was, his mind was far too restless to allow sleep. Thoughts of Magnus and forbidden urges haunted him mercilessly. And visiting his guard was a far better option than riding off again to see the warlock, when forcing himself to leave the mansion got harder with each visit.

Alec was taken aback to discover that the werewolf already had a visitor.

His mother sat on the edge of the man's bed. She wasn't touching, but her hand rested right next to the far larger one. What got to him the most, however, was the look on her face. She'd never looked at his father that way.

Alec hesitated. Several emotions attempted to surge out. "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Maryse shuddered and recovered enough to smile at him too slowly. "I had to see how my son's personal guard is. And… I was hoping that he might be awake. So I could thank him for saving Max."

Since when had Maryse ever cared about or felt gratitude towards any Downworlder? Alec needed a few moments to decide how to respond. "According to the medics he'll be asleep at least until the morning. The journey here took its toll." His mind drifted and he licked his lips, eyes downcast while memories flashed through his head. "But… He'll be alright. Magnus healed him well." He hated the way his voice changed at the warlock's name. Betraying something he wasn't ready to admit even to himself.

Of course his mother noticed. She turned her head and looked at him with the kind of grief he'd never seen before. "Alec… I'm so sorry." Those words… were unexpected. "That look in your eyes… I never wanted us to have that in common."

Alec frowned. His stomach clenched while his heart began to beat faster. "What do you mean?"

Maryse sighed heavily. Her shoulders slumped. "Honey… You're falling in love. And not with the one you're supposed to love."

Alec wanted to deny it. Especially because she made it sound like an accusation with how audibly and visibly disappointed she was. But he couldn't hide, not anymore. "How do I make it stop?"

"After over two decades…" Maryse shook her head. She almost turned her gaze towards Luke but stopped herself. "I'll tell you when I know."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: The poor dears, both wanting the love they're starting to recognize to go away…! (whimpers) How painful, exactly, is this going to get…?

AND… How was that? Did you enjoy the chapter? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It always brightens my day.

IN THE NEXT ONE: When fate makes Alec and Magnus meet yet again, they give in to temptation briefly. Later Robert tells Alec why marrying Lydia is so important. Is the course of true love doomed?

Until next time! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all there.

Take care!


	6. The Magic of a Kiss

A/N: PHEW! It took me a day longer than I planned. BUT, here I am! Woo-hoo…?

THANK YOU, so much, for all your comments and love! You have NO IDEA how happy every kind word makes me. (HUUUUUGS)

Awkay, because stalling is unkind… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

The Magic of a Kiss

* * *

Over the month which followed Alec tried everything he could think of to bury the feelings he wasn't supposed to have. To act like something deep inside him wasn't aching constantly. As happy as he was for his brother, seeing Jace and Clary's romance grow and blossom filled him with things he wasn't proud of.

Why did he have to be born to a position where he couldn't get what he wanted, too?

Alec told himself that seeing his father proud of him for the first time in his life was enough of a reward for his pain. Being a good son and becoming a good king… Wasn't that still what mattered the most?

A heart couldn't always get everything it wanted, he kept reminding himself. Especially when it desired something impossible. He could only hope that the yearning would wither away soon and relieve him of the agony.

Well, at least that rainy day he wasn't thinking only about Magnus constantly. "How do I look?" he inquired. Nervousness gave his tone a sharp edge.

Izzy scoffed. "Like dad, which is probably what you were aiming for." The expression on her face then softened. "Stop looking so edgy. You're just going to your first High Council meeting. It's probably going to have you bored to tears." Of course she knew that their father finally asking him to attend with him was a big deal. A huge sign of honor, one Alec guessed was earned with his engagement to Lydia. (He was finally taking steps towards becoming the man Robert had expected him to be. And the prince had no idea why it didn't please him like it was supposed to.)

Alec stared at his own reflection on a mirror and barely recognized himself. He took a deep breath. "Right. Time to get going." He wasn't about to give a bad impression by being late for his first meeting…!

Izzy watched her big brother's tense distancing back fondly. She spoke once he was out of earshot. "He's so nervous! It's adorable."

Jace, who'd been polishing one of his blades nearby, arched an eyebrow. "Of course he's nervous. That meeting is a big deal, no matter what he says."

"Not only because of that." Izzy scoffed at the blonde's confusion. "Haven't you listened to anything dad's been teaching us? Don't you know who leads the warlocks?" She went on after a moment. "There's a reason why I asked for Magnus's help when Alec was ill. He was the only high ranked and powerful enough warlock available."

* * *

Behind the meeting hall's door Alec took a deep, shuddering breath to try and compose himself. When that wasn't enough he closed his eyes and counted to fifteen. Then walked in, doing his best to look like a royalty instead of a fool in love. (His mother had pulled off such an act for over two decades without anyone catching on. Surely he could handle one meeting.)

Of course his father was already there, with several guards. The werewolves were represented by a young, fierce looking woman who turned out to be Maia. She looked like a true soldier with her long scar. Just one glance exchanged with the vampire leader, who introduced himself curtly as Raphael, revealed that they wouldn't become best friends. Alec couldn't miss the way the vampire almost placed himself between him and Magnus in a protective gesture.

Yes, Magnus. The warlock who had the prince far more on the edge than the meeting. Dressed in black and the deepest blue, and armored by a lot of makeup, Magnus was sure to catch anyone's eye. He looked like something from a whole another world. Being regarded by the warlock in a way that revealed the man thought the same way about him made Alec's knees feel dangerously weak. For far too long they simply admired each other, until they caught a hold of themselves and pretended that nothing happened. The younger man nodded a greeting. "Mr. Bane."

Magnus bowed respectfully. "Prince Alexander. It's a pleasure to finally have you in attendance." There was a momentary spark of mischief, such most people would've missed, in the warlock's eyes. "And Magnus will do. Mr. Bane makes me feel old beyond my years, if such is possible."

Alec managed to stop an oncoming smile on the last possible moment. He thought that he was doing a fairly good job at seeming casual. Until he noticed a young girl he overlooked at first staring at him with curiosity. As soon as his eyes met hers she glanced towards Magnus, then focused on him. With no one else seeing it, she brought a finger to her lips in a shushing gesture and smirked. The Seelie Queen found Alec entertaining, and the prince was quick to realize that it was bad news.

Alec couldn't really focus on what was discussed through most of the meeting. Until he noticed the kind of a look he'd hated since he was a child appearing to his father's face. "Well, now that we have the polite chitchat over with… Could one of you explain why you insisted that we must have this meeting early?"

"Because several Downworlders have gone missing over the past two months", Maia revealed, shocking Alec. Her eyes narrowed. "They're presumed dead."

"And two days ago I found the body of one of the warlocks under my protection." Magnus's eyes held the kind of a gaze Alec had never seen before. Rage and grief tangled together. "She had the Circle's symbol carved on her skin. After several eye-witness reports we suspect that Valentine may be alive."

Alec tensed up. Valentine Morgenstern was one of the kingdom's few boogeymen that were actually real. The man was a part of the royal guard but had to be exiled when his hatred towards Downworlders became an issue. No one realized how deep Valentine's insanity ran. Until he'd succeeded in creating the Circle, a group hellbent on, as they put it, cleansing the kingdom of those with demon blood. In less than two years countless of Downworlders from all races lost their lives. When Valentine was supposed to be apprehended, he was presumed to have died in a fire. That was almost a decade ago. If he'd been alive the whole time… What had he been doing? How strong had the Circle become?

Alec's thoughts zeroed on his father's face when he found the day's second look he didn't like, although he wasn't sure why. It was such an expression he'd seen only once and twice. "Let me assure you, Valentine is very much dead and buried. And if the Circle is still active… The royal forces will handle the problem."

Magnus smiled tightly. Clearly seeing something he wasn't supposed to. "Well. In that case, I suppose my people can sleep more peacefully tonight."

"But we hope you won't mind if we conduct an investigation of our own." Raphael's eyes flashed. "To ensure the safety of our people."

Alec noticed the way his father's muscles twitched. It made his own tension escalate. What was Robert hiding?

* * *

While everyone else left Robert and the Seelie Queen with their respective guards remained. Her eyes turned towards the king. Whatever she read from his face pleased her. "I take it your son failed your test?"

"Yes", Robert growled, his tone heated. Anger and disappointment burned in his veins like fire. Clearly the warlock was still a little too tempting for Alec to resist.

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Robert answered with absolute, chilling silence.

* * *

Alec imagined that he'd find it easier to breathe once he'd get out of the room. No such luck. Because two hallways away stood Magnus, about to create a portal.

Yet again Alec tried to do the right and noble thing. He really, honestly tried. But in the end he was too weak. "Magnus, wait…!" He meant to say a lot more. Would've if their eyes hadn't met just then and frozen all words to his throat.

Magnus frowned. The warlock's gaze searched his eyes. "Alexander? Are you alright?"

No, he absolutely wasn't.

Alec didn't realize that he'd grabbed Magnus's hand until the older man looked down to where their fingers were tangled together. Slowly, slowly, playing with fire, they tightened the hold simultaneously. At a similar pace the prince's gaze fell on the other's lips. And the urge bursting to life deep inside him became far too powerful to resist.

In the near darkness of the hallway Alec leaned down and caught Magnus's lips with his own. The taste filling his mouth and the tingle that took over his whole body threatened to drive him insane. It was Alec's first kiss and he was horribly clumsy, but Magnus didn't seem to mind. In a manner of seconds the sheer heat between them become so intense that the kiss deepened, filled with fire and hunger.

It was the best and worst thing Alec had ever done.

Slowly, testing the water, Alec tightened his hold on the other man's waist. In the meantime his other hand left its original place in Magnus's and slid to behind the other's surprisingly soft, spiked hair. Every fiber of his being was determined to hold on for as long as he could. In a response Magnus placed one tender, ring decorated hand to his cheek. The rest of the world faded away, disappeared to the dark, long shadows surrounding them.

But even the sweetest of all things are bound to come to an end. Eventually they broke apart, gasping. They kept their eyes closed while leaning their foreheads together. Both aching to delay the inevitable for as long as possible.

"Magnus…" When Alec licked his lips he could still taste the warlock. Fighting the desire to lean in for another kiss was easily among the hardest battles he'd even suffered through. "Be careful", he whispered, keeping what he wanted to say locked in his pounding heart.

Instead of answering with words Magnus kissed his cheek, sending a torturously pleasant electric jolt through him. The lips disappeared entirely too soon, leaving Alec feeling horribly cold. "You be careful, too, Alexander." He opened his eyes halfway to find a pair of dark, intense ones looking back. Neither wanted to let go but they both knew they'd have to. "This kingdom needs someone like you. So don't do anything foolish."

Alec wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry at the irony. He swallowed thickly, unable to get rid of the lump in his throat. "I think I already have", he confessed breathily.

Magnus had no response to that. Giving in to the temptation one more time, the man caressed Alec's cheek with his thumb. Alec leaned to the warm hand instinctively, savored the contact.

All too soon the silent moment of magic was over. Magnus let go of him and opened a portal. The warlock was merciful enough to not glance back, for both their sakes. To avoid looking at the departing man Alec focused on what little he could see of the familiar house Magnus headed to. It still felt so much like a home that all of him hurt. Pulled by a terrifying force, the prince took a step forward without noticing that he was about to do so. Only to have the portal flicker closed in front of his eyes.

The sense of loss cut like a knife.

* * *

On the other side of the portal Magnus squeezed his eyes tightly shut and clenched his jaw. Did anything and everything to keep himself from screaming from the horrible pain blossoming in his chest. With a light, cautious hand he touched his lips, behind which Alec's taste still lingered.

The sense of loss cut like a knife. Despite his best attempts to not show the agony he shuddered. One of his hands grabbed his chest, where his heart was aching horribly, close to breaking.

"Magnus?" Catarina murmured, so softly that only he heard. Her voice was full of worry. "Are you okay?"

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "I'm fine. Right now we have bigger things to worry about."

Catarina's brows furrowed. Her whole body tensed up as a response to his words, preparing for something deeply unpleasant. "Oh, that look on your face promises nothing good."

"The meeting confirmed what I told you." Camille, still as infuriatingly tempting as ever, smirked devilishly. She lounged far too comfortably on his couch while eyeing him with curiosity, delight and amusement. "Didn't it?"

"Robert lied to us", Raphael hissed while walking in. His fangs were revealed. "I could smell and hear it."

"And if the king isn't capable of handling Valentine…" Maia's eyes flashed. "Then we have to do it. Our way."

It was the Downworld leaders coming to a grim agreement. Catarina looked towards Magnus, visibly conflicted. "What do you think?"

Magnus's jaw clenched. "We'll do what we have to in order to survive." Another pang assaulted his chest. "We can only trust our own." He was doomed the second he fell in love with Alec. But he refused to sentence his people to the same fate.

When Magnus went to fetch a drink he was dismayed to discover that Camille followed. His jaw clenched. "What could you possibly want from me?"

She shrugged. "Entertainment. I'm bored." When he almost spoke again she pressed a demanding finger to his lips. "Shh…" She listened. Then grinned in the kind of a way that gave him chills. "Your heart… It's beating."

Magnus smiled wryly. He considered trying to deny the obvious, but in the end couldn't be bothered to. "I'm as shocked as you are. I also imagined that you were my biggest mistake."

Camille laughed. Then kissed him, so abruptly that he didn't see it coming. "Goodbye, Magnus. And thank you. I'm not bored anymore", she purred, her body pressed uncomfortably close to his. "Seeing you was far more enjoyable than I anticipated." With those ominous words she left.

* * *

"Alec, we need to talk."

For a moment Alec tensed up at his father's tone. Terrified that the man had seen… something he definitely wasn't supposed to. But upon turning around, hoping dearly that he didn't look like he was about to cry, he didn't encounter disgust. He frowned upon seeing something like fear. "What's going on?" He straightened himself, focusing his spinning and straying mind on a problem they could do something about. "Valentine…"

One look from Robert was enough to silence him. "Let's have this discussion somewhere private. These walls have too many ears."

Alec wasn't sure at what point their respective werewolf guards had appeared, keeping watch from the shadows. He was confused, and even more alarmed than before. Luke had proven himself to be trustworthy on numerous occasions. Most recently when saving Max's life and almost losing his own as a result. What was going on?

They headed to a nearby office. His father went on when the door had been closed. "I didn't tell the full truth in that meeting just now."

Cold rushed through Alec. It transformed to fire-hot rage he was barely able to keep under control. "What do you mean?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Valentine is still alive. And according to rumors he's managed to obtain a weapon that makes him more dangerous than he's ever been." Robert said it with the same tone they might've discussed the weather. (That very moment solidified, bitterly, to Alec how little his father cared about Downworlders. Who were supposed to be his subjects like everyone else, his to protect.) "When I first heard the news, I decided to have your engagement announced as quickly as possible."

Alec wanted to throw up. Of course he'd known that his upcoming marriage was just a part of some political game, but… "So you've… You've known for that long?" He gritted his teeth. "We have to tell them…!"

"You won't tell any of them anything! Because the moment Downworlders find out they'll be on the warpath. And we don't stand a chance against them", his father hissed back. "Do you know why your marriage is important? Because that war I've dreaded for decades is almost upon us, and we'll need the help of Lydia's kingdom to win it."

"We're not their enemies, Valentine is!" Alec insisted heatedly. Didn't his father understand the debt their family owed? If it wasn't for Magnus and Luke, he and Max would've…!

"Yes, we are!" His father moved his ever-present collar. Just enough to reveal a small but clearly visible Circle symbol. Alec felt sick and his head spun so badly that he barely heard Robert's following words. "It's only a matter of time before they find out just what kind of a bond our family once had with the Circle. And when they do, they won't hesitate to destroy every single one of us. Your brothers and sister included. Your marriage is the only thing that can save us from that massacre."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: So… Let's take a moment to let all that sink in. DAMN! (groans) Robert, Camille AND the Seelie Queen. The Triple Threat is here, ready to tear Malec to pieces…

SOOOO… Thoughts? Comments? Rants? Which character do you want to strangle the most? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Your comments ALWAYS make my day.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER: The bond between Alec and Magnus grows stronger and stronger. In the meantime the inevitable doom of their relationship and Magnus looms closer than ever before when some who absolutely shouldn't finds out the warlock's secret…

THIS STORY WILL NOW BE UPDATED ON SATURDAYS.

Until next time! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all there.

Take care!


	7. The Magic of Lost Control

A/N: PHEW! It took me WAY longer than I'd planned to wrap up this beast. (chuckles) BUT, it's finally ready to be unleashed. Yay?

THANK YOU, so much, for your comments and love! They seriously help my heart keep beating for this tale. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I'd hate to keep you waiting… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

The Magic of Lost Control

* * *

Alec struggled with his decision for a very long time. In the end he could imagine doing only one thing. Wondering if he was completely insane, he saddled his horse and rode to the forest, unescorted and his face unhidden.

Perhaps he was blowing up the very ground he stood on. Figuratively. But for the first time in ages he was sure that he was doing the right thing.

Alec reached Magnus's mansion before he got the chance to decide what, exactly, he was going to say. How much he'd reveal. He had even less of a clue when he saw a little girl outside. Under his surprised eyes she focused intently, raised her hands and unleashed blue sparkles that looked like butterflies. A wide, overjoyed smile lit up her whole face. "Magnus, I did it!" she squealed.

"So you did, sweet pea." Magnus stepped out from behind the trees with the kind of a smile Alec had never seen before. The man picked up the child, who clung to him readily. "Now let's go back inside. This forest isn't a pleasant place after the sunlight fades away."

Alec stared at the pair of warlocks, his heart pounding furiously. The want for something he still didn't believe he could ever have… It was so strong that it took his breath away. Terrified of getting caught up in something he wouldn't have the strength and will to pull away from, he took a step backwards. And crushed a branch. Loudly.

Magnus reacted in a flash. Shielding the child with his body and lifting a hand for an attack, the man whirled gracefully to face him. To stop on the very last second upon recognizing him. "Alexander? What are you doing here?"

That… was an excellent question.

One which he wouldn't have to answer immediately. The child pressed herself more tightly against Magnus, clearly apprehensive. "Who is he?" she whispered, just loudly enough for him to hear.

Magnus looked at him in a way that did curious things to the prince. "Alec is… a friend of mine. And this little princess here is Madzie." The man addressed the little girl after shy greetings. "Why don't you go inside and find Catarina?" The final part was half-whispered conspiratorially. "I think she mentioned something about baking her special cupcakes. Maybe you can help her?"

Her eyes shining from excitement, Madzie rushed to the mansion. Alec watched her go with a smile. "She's a great kid."

"Pure magic", Magnus agreed fondly. Then focused on him. "I must admit that I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again. Especially with how we… got a little carried away the previous time."

There was a voice in the back of Alec's head, screaming at him to admit that he didn't think he'd be able to stay away. A more reasonable part of him won. Because there was an actual problem that needed attention. "Valentine's still alive", he blurted out. "I… I just… You need to know. So you can protect your people. Because… They're my people, too." Downworld was a part of the kingdom he was supposed to keep safe. He hadn't forgotten that like his father had.

Magnus seemed surprised. Not for the reason Alec imagined. "I already knew. But thank you, for your honesty. You can't even begin to imagine how much it means to me." The warlock took a few steps closer to him, the shining butterflies Madzie created following him. (Far more butterflies were flying wildly in Alec's stomach.) "However, I do wonder … Why would you go against your father this way?"

Alec shrugged. And tried very hard to come up with an answer that might make even a tiny bit of sense. _Because I care about you too much._ "Trust… makes you do strange things." _And I trust you. I don't know why, but I do._

Magnus's eyes softened. And the warlock decided to trust, too. "I… didn't expect to see you again. But I am glad you chose to come."

Feeling a little too vulnerable and infuriatingly insecure, Alec took Magnus's hand and gave it a tentative squeeze. Which was soon returned. Neither man was able to ignore how seamlessly their fingers laced together.

It felt so right and natural that Alec forgot his responsibilities. Ignored all logic and sanity. "I… also wanted to do what's right", he declared. And went on feeling uncharacteristically bold. (The warlock still brought out the worst of him. As well as the best.) His cheeks gained a great deal of heat and color. "And… Maybe I hoped that you could give me a second kiss." What in the world was he doing? That wasn't what he was supposed to say…!

Alec was about to take back his words. But then Magnus's lips were on his and everything else faded away. They stole their second kiss from cruel fate in the middle of a rapidly darkening forest, surrounded by magical butterflies.

And Alec wished, from the bottom of his heart, that they lived in a reality where it didn't have to ever end.

* * *

It wasn't common that vampires visited the Seelie Queen's court. So when one appeared unannounced her guards were on the edge. She arched an eyebrow at her unexpected guest. "Camille. I can't lie, so I won't say that I'm pleased to see you here."

Camille smiled far from coyly. "I heard something… fascinating. And decided to come gossip." With how she said it, it sounded like they were friends.

Her guards moved closer, but the Queen waved her hand dismissively. With keen, curious eyes she tilted her head. "Let her speak", she commanded. "This may turn out to be interesting. If she's not worth my time run a stake through her heart."

The vampire smirked. Her eyes flashed. "Have you ever heard that old fairytale of an Enchanted Heart?"

* * *

The kiss lasted longer than Alec and Magnus anticipated. The warlock gasped when they parted, the warm breath tickling the prince's skin tantalizingly. "I'd… ask you to come inside, but… My house is full of warlocks. Mostly children and other vulnerable ones, like Madzie. They might find…"

Impatient and out of his mind, Alec interrupted the older man with another kiss. Which went… further than he'd planned. His hands slipped under Magnus's silky, luxurious shirt, and the shiver his advances provoked made him even more enthusiastic to advance. Despite him having absolutely no clue what he was doing. Eager and curious, his hands explored the warlock's body. The soft, warm skin… Hips that twitched towards him instinctively under his ministrations… Tight abdominal muscles… (No bellybutton? How strange.) And finally the chest, where he could feel a thrum of life.

That was, apparently, going too far. Magnus pushed him further, gently but firmly. Eyes squeezed tightly closed. "Alexander… As tempted as I am…" The man's voice was smooth and soft, even when he was out of breath. "We can't… You know we can't…" The warlock shook his head, mainly to himself. "You're engaged to another."

That… definitely dampened Alec's urges. He swallowed thickly when the other man's taste in his mouth was replaced by something bitter. "I know."

Magnus breathed hard. Eyes still closed. "I think it's for the best you to head home. Before the night falls."

Something was wrong. Alec frowned, his eyes searching the other's face. "Magnus? What's going on?"

Magnus released a breathy, helpless chuckle. "I'm… afraid I lost control. It happens from time to time." Slowly and reluctantly the man opened his eyes. To reveal that instead of the usual dark ones they were golden, like those of a cat.

Alec stared, utterly spellbound. "They're beautiful", he whispered. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

Until a brand-new kind of a smile appeared to Magnus's face, making those eyes shine like the sun and stars.

* * *

At the sound of a portal king Robert's already tense muscles were strained further and the hand that was lifting a glass of alcohol to his lips froze. He clenched his jaw. "Didn't I make it perfectly clear that I don't want you to be seen here?"

The Seelie Queen shrugged. "This is a diplomatic visit." She took a couple of steps closer. "You keep my people out of the silly little war you're planning on starting. And I'll tell you something that helps you solve your… problem with your son."

Robert arched an eyebrow. He shouldn't have wanted to listen, but… "I'm all ears."

The Queen's smile was a sinister one. "You want to get rid of Magnus Bane? All you have to do is break his heart. And so… Your son is both the problem, and the solution."

Robert frowned. Far more curious than he should've been in the presence of anyone from the lowest class. "How?" he demanded.

"Magnus has gone and given his heart to your son. As when Alec breaks it…" The Queen took a bite from an apple she'd stolen from his desk. "… the warlock dies."

Robert's curiosity was piqued even further. He did like the way she was thinking. There was just one problem. "And how do I get my son to do that?"

"Persuade him. If that fails…" She revealed a tiny red pouch. "This should work like magic."

Not much later the Queen returned home. To find Valentine waiting for her. "What kind of a game are you playing?" he growled.

She smiled. "Why should we do the hard work when we can have both sides of the conflict destroy each other?" She played with a strand of her hair. "How do you reckon the warlocks will react when the crown prince causes the death of their leader? The rest of Downworld will follow quickly. They'll slaughter the royal family in a blink of an eye. That is where the Circle and my people come along. To salvage what's left, like proper heroes." Her eyes flashed, even when the deviously sweet smile remained. "Robert wants a new war, so let's give him one. His last. When it's over, you get to be the king of ashes."

Valentine smirked. And lifted the glass he'd found for himself. "In that case… To a kingdom of ashes!" His eyebrow arched. "So you're doing this for power, too?"

"No." She shrugged. "Sometimes I just like to set things on fire and watch them burn."

* * *

Magnus comprehended, far too late, that he'd allowed things to go too far. Playing with his own life was one thing. Pulling that of the boy to the same whirlwind… Now that was another matter entirely. "Alexander…" He tried to regain his grasp of his glamour and failed. "You really should go home. This, being here…"

"What if it's what I want?" Alec meant it. Magnus didn't think the prince was able to tell a lie, aside those that'd been hammered to the young man almost all his life.

Oh, why did Alec have to make it all even more painful…? Magnus pressed his hand against the other's chest, where the pulse was in perfect sync with his own. "I don't want you to do something you'd spend the rest of your life regretting", he reasoned, with them both. Their eyes met. "We barely know each other."

Alec snorted. "I know you much better than the woman my father is trying to make me marry." It came out heartbreakingly bitterly. A hand caressed his cheek, and he fought the urge to lean against it. "I wish…"

Magnus's eyes, still golden, grew sad. His chest tightened horribly painfully. "As do I." He looked at Alec, memorizing every little detail. "Alexander, you had your kiss, and now you have to go home. However… My door will never be closed to you. If you choose to live for yourself, if you choose to pursue the impossible… You can always come back to me." It was the sweet fantasy of a dying man. Magnus decided to allow himself that much fool's hope. Even if only for a second.

Alec seemed to be in the middle of a similar fleeting delusion. Or perhaps their moment of heat was playing with the prince's mind. Because the younger man nodded slowly, speechless. Then stole just one more kiss, chaste and achingly innocent. Alec was riding away before the older man could fully process what happened.

Magnus watched him go. And despite everything in him telling how hopeless it was, wished that the prince would return eventually. For the life of him.

* * *

The taste of Magnus still lingered on Alec's lips when he returned to the palace. His heart, which had been hammering from euphoria, practically froze when he found his father waiting. He swallowed. "I was…"

"I know exactly where you were. And you're going to listen to me." Robert's eyes flashed. "As tempted as you are, Magnus and the rest of the Downworlders are now our enemies. There's a war coming. Do you honestly want to be on the opposite side from your family?"

Those words came as such a shock that for a while Alec was speechless. In the end he shook his head, helpless rage bubbling. "I'm not going to choose…!"

"Stop being a naïve child!" Robert hissed, rage all over his face. "You'll have to decide. End your stupid, disgusting little game with him. Or lose your whole family. Because I can't acknowledge a son who keeps running off to someone planning an open rebellion against the crown. In order to survive this whole family would have to sever all ties with you."

"I'm falling in love with him!" Alec cried out. The words startled him. And he wished desperately that the warlock would've been the first to hear his confession.

Robert scoffed. "Love? That's not love, Alexander. It's lust. Are you going to let it cost you your family, the crown and your whole life?" Before he could protest his father applied pressure. "Do you value that childish infatuation above the lives of your family?"

That stung. Terribly. But Alec lifted his chin. Determined to fight for a life outside a bubble of pretend and the Downworlders he just met. "Not all Downworlders are the way you imagine. Most of them want peace as much as we do. As for me?" He clenched his jaw. "I want to be happy! And I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing! Don't you think I deserve that much?"

Robert's eyes darkened in a way he'd never seen before. For the first time in his life the prince didn't feel safe in the presence of someone from his own family. "I feared that might be your answer." The man revealed a small, red pouch. Alec tensed up when he saw the green dust inside it. "I truly am sorry, Alexander." And the king threw out the contents.

In seconds the dust filled Alec's nose and mouth. He had no other choice but to breathe in. Almost immediately everything spun violently. He couldn't think… Couldn't…

"Now, son, you will do exactly as I say."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Oh… crap. What did Robert do to Alec? And how bad will things get? (gulps) Yup, this is definitely where you're allowed to panic. And I accept applications to a Robert hate-club.

SOOOO… Thoughts? Comments? PLEASE, do let me hear from you! It ALWAYS makes my day.

NEXT CHAPTER: 'The Magic of Breaking a Heart'. The wedding bells are ringing, and nothing is right in the world.

Until next time! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all there.

Take care!


	8. The Magic of Breaking a Heart

A/N: Guess what? We… are… here! To find out just how royally (pun intended?) Robert screwed up things.

THANK YOU, so much, for your comments and love! It means WAY more than I can say that you're still sticking around. (HUGS)

Awkay… Are you ready for this? I guess we'll see… I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride!

* * *

The Magic of Breaking a Heart

* * *

It was, befittingly, raining on the day Magnus heard the news. From Catarina, who'd decided to let him know before he would've had to find out from someone else. Her words hurt worse than any knife.

Alec's wedding day had been set, and it was only two days away.

So Alec had come to regrets after their latest meeting. The young prince had remembered that they lived in a world where they couldn't afford to listen to their hearts. That Magnus had expected as much didn't make it any less painful.

His heart started to break right there, small and painful cracks forming on its surface.

"Something about this doesn't sound right", Catarina pointed out. "I mean… Why this rush all of a sudden? You should talk to him."

It was very possibly a bad idea. But then again… How much did Magnus have to lose? At least he'd get to see Alec, one last time… "Perhaps I will. But right now… I need a drink." Or preferably ten.

* * *

Jace knew his brother better than anyone else. And even if he didn't, he would've been able to tell that something was wrong. Because it was like all Alec's feelings had been switched off.

There was no emotion to be seen when their father announced the wedding date.

When Jace and Izzy tried to ask Alec what was going on the prince met their questions flatly. / _"It's time to grow up and do my duty."_ / Since then they hadn't had the chance to talk to Alec without their father or someone arranging the wedding interrupting.

And now, two days later, Jace was watching a ghost of his brother getting dressed to be married. "Aren't you going to at least try to talk to Magnus?" he probed. Because he was desperate enough to want even a burst of anger over this chilling emptiness.

Alec didn't rise for the bait. The slightly older boy shrugged like they'd been talking about the weather. "There's nothing to talk about anymore."

Jace's eyes widened a fraction. "What? You…!" He honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Alec, he's going to be heartbroken! Aren't you?"

"Wouldn't it be crueler to lead him on and lie to him that we can be together?" That… was actually the first time in over two days Alec sounded at least remotely like himself. "We wouldn't have had any sort of a future. It's kinder to just let him go."

"Even though you love him?" Jace wasn't done, refused to give up so easily when he was fighting for Alec's whole life, heart and soul. "Even though I've only ever seen you happy when you've been with him?"

Alec looked at him straight in the eye. "Even if I did care about him… Would I give up my life for him? The crown, my family… Everything. And all for a Downworlder?"

Jace's eyebrows furrowed. "Those aren't your words. They're dad's." What was going on?

Before Jace could interrogate further they heard the sound of a slowly forming portal. They both knew who it was. Alec gave no visible reaction. "Give us a moment, will you? I'll see you when the ceremony starts."

Jace nodded. He could only hope and pray that Magnus would be able to break through whatever it was that'd taken over Alec. Because otherwise his brother was doomed to spend the rest of his life feeling lonely and miserable.

Outside the room he found Izzy and Clary waiting. Both young women shared his confused look. "Dad's walking around with a smug look on his face and Alec's a zombie", Izzy summarized. "What is going on here?"

Jace clenched his jaw. "I don't know. But if Magnus or we won't be able to stop it, Alec's going to make the biggest mistake of his whole life.

* * *

Magnus knew that he was making a mistake. But considering how many of those he'd made since meeting Alec… What was one more added to the list?

Seeing the prince froze him, thoughts included. Alec… looked amazing in his all-white suit. Like a true royalty. Like someone who genuinely wanted to get married. "You really are doing this", was all he managed.

"What else were you expecting?" Alec turned to face him. And for the life of him, the warlock couldn't read the young man's expression. "Look… I'm sorry that I have to hurt you like this. But I never gave you any promises."

Which was true. Still… "You'll be lonely all your life", he pointed out. "And so will Lydia. Is that really what you want?" _Please…!_

Something flickered across Alec's face. But it was gone so quickly that it could've been a trick of his imagination. "Would you rather have me lonely or losing everything I've ever cared about?"

Magnus felt like he'd been stabbed. How was he supposed to counter that? He couldn't, so he pressed his lips together tightly.

Alec went on. "Our moments together… They were a sweet fantasy. But with Valentine out there and the kingdom close to a state of war… I can't afford to live in a fairytale." The boy's voice held nothing but sincerity. He was able to tell no lie, after all. "As a future leader… There are difficult decisions that I have to make to ensure the survival of my people. And the only thing holding me back… is you."

Magnus would've fought the prince's verdict. If those weren't exactly the words he'd been dreading to hear. He could already feel his heart breaking in his chest. Needing just one more stolen second, he caressed Alec's face. His eyes blurred when the younger man leaned instinctively to the touch. "If only this fairytale could've lasted a little longer", he sighed. He closed his eyes and opened them again when they didn't feel moist. "Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander", he murmured. Using words of a language no one else in their world understood or even remembered anymore. "Not that that changes anything." He pulled his hand off of Alec while a confused look appeared to the prince's face.

It took all the willpower and strength Magnus still had left. But he managed to turn around and open a portal. He didn't look back before stepping through because it would've made the whole thing even more unbearable. Nor did he utter a word of goodbye. He'd already said everything he physically could. His shattering heart could take no more.

The portal closing and separating them already felt like a small death. Perhaps that was why the agony inside him exploded, filled his whole being. Clutching at his chest with a howl of sheer anguish, Magnus fell to the floor of his mansion and into darkness.

* * *

On the other side of the portal Alec frowned and wiped his cheek. He was perplexed when his fingers came back moist. Why was he tearing up?

He was in a daze when his mother came to get him. He followed her practically sleepwalking, not noticing the concern on her face. "Alec… If you don't want to do this…"

Alec frowned. His head was so fuzzy… "Why wouldn't I want this?" Wasn't this what his parents had wanted for him all his life?

While they made their way towards the reception hall his head continued to hum, buzz, spin and sway. It was also throbbing. Like something was trying to crawl out of there.

And then, while he watched Lydia walking towards him, that something burst out.

Her smile blurred in his mind to that of Magnus's. And then he remembered their joined hands… The drinks they shared… The two of them in the same bed… Their dance… Their kisses…

When the hold of whatever powder his father threw at him faded away, Alec's whole system shuddered from shock. His heart, his brain… They were in a thunderstorm while the emotions that'd been numbed came back at full force. Just as Lydia reached him he realized that… "I can't… I can't do this", he choked out. He couldn't breathe…! "Lydia, I'm sorry…!" But he couldn't possibly marry her when he was in love with another. Especially after what his father did to him. And suddenly the talk he just had with Magnus, which felt like a distant dream, came back to haunt him.

By the Angel, he hoped that he wasn't too late already…!

Alec didn't wait for Lydia's reaction. Or anyone else's. He didn't bother to berate his father, perhaps there'd be a chance for that later. Nor did he pause to wonder if he was making a terrible, catastrophic, irreversible mistake. He'd already wasted too much time. He had to get to Magnus.

Watching her son go, Maryse did something she'd done far too little since getting married. She smiled. Then hissed at her husband. "I don't know what you did to him." She had every intention to find out, though. "But it failed."

Robert shrugged. Irritation shone loud and clear in his eyes. "More like got postponed. He's too late already."

Alec gave the castle a look and left brief notes for his mother and siblings. After all, he wasn't sure if he'd ever be allowed to come back once he left. In that moment of bitterness, disappointment, horror and heartbreak he wasn't even sure if he wanted to return.

How could his own father do something so despicable to him?

Once Alec reached his own room he froze. Max stood by his desk. And at his little brother's feet were shards of the glass heart Magnus gave him. It was completely shattered.

"I… I came looking for you. To ask if you're okay", Max tried to explain quietly. "I saw it, and it looked so pretty that I wanted to touch. Then I did, and it changed, and I got scared…" The evidence of what came next was clearly visible. "Alec, I'm sorry."

Alec didn't hear. He stared at the shards, his chest filling with an inexplicable sense of a loss. He couldn't understand why he wanted to cry.

A valued gift or not, it was just a broken glass heart…

* * *

Following Magnus's scream, Catarina and Ragnor were quick to find him. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't fix the damage done. Even Asmodeus himself couldn't have. It was like the Greater Demon said. No magic could heal a broken heart.

But at least, by some miracle, their efforts were enough to coax Magnus back to consciousness. Even if only briefly. Together the two helped their dying friend to his favorite armchair by the window, from where he could watch the warlock children playing outside. They would've gone out there as well, to enjoy the warm sunlight. But then they would've heard the echo of royal wedding bells. While Catarina portaled away Ragnor sat by Magnus's side, one hand holding his friend's.

Magnus's half-open eyes were full of pain, sorrow and exhaustion while he focused on the children with visible effort. "Love… It caught me by surprise."

Ragnor offered a tiny, sad smile, even if it wasn't seen. "Doesn't it always?" He squeezed the alarmingly cold hand in his slightly more tightly. "Just hold on. Catarina will be back soon. Perhaps she came up with something." He would've revealed that he knew where she went, but didn't dare to risk causing even more ache with false hope.

Magnus didn't seem to hear. At the moment all the younger warlock could focus on was what he'd have to leave behind. "With Valentine, and everything… This… is the worst time for me to…" Magnus trailed off. Grieving, remorseful eyes didn't stop following the children and the adults watching over them. "You will you look after them, won't you? And tell them that I'm sorry?"

Ragnor shook his head. He hadn't cried in centuries, but at that very moment… "My dear friend, falling in love is never something you have to apologize for", he stated firmly.

Magnus's lips twitched to the kind of a heartbroken smile that was difficult to look at. "Ragnor… Thank you." They had hundreds of years of history together. Those words didn't need to be elaborated.

Ragnor wiped his eyes subtly. "The pleasure was all mine", he proclaimed, meaning it. "This world… It'll be a worse place without you."

It was impossible to tell if Magnus caught his words. In the middle of the sentence the man's eyes slipped closed. And just as the wedding bells quieted outside, so did Magnus's broken heart.

* * *

At some point Max left the room. Alec didn't notice when. He was picking up the shards, gently and lovingly as if they were living things, when he heard a portal. His heart jumped from hope and relief. "Magnus, I didn't mean…" The rest faded when he turned his head.

The arrival wasn't Magnus. The woman's eyes held sadness and anxiety. "Alec, we have to go. Now. It's Magnus."

It could've easily been a case of her luring him into a trap. But something about her tone and facial expression made it impossible to hesitate. If nothing else would've done the trick, hearing Magnus's name would've. Alec didn't even ask for an explanation.

They went through a portal hurriedly. And ended up to a mansion Alec recognized immediately. This time he didn't feel like he'd come home. Instead his skin crawled and a cold shiver went down his spine.

A man who had horns coming out of his head was waiting for them. He was crying. "I'm… I'm afraid you came too late."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: I'll just… go run for my life, now. (grimaces) What did I just do…? (Right now I actually kind of look like Alec when he uttered that after the wedding kiss.)

(And for the record… All the series and books references you think you caught? Chances are that you're right.)

Thoughts, comments, rants…? PLEASE, do bring it on! I LOVE hearing from you. (I think, LOL, since I sort of dread what you have to say about this one.)

NEXT CHAPTER, 'The Magic of Sorrow', COMES OUT NEXT SATURDAY!

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope I'll see you all there.

Take care!

* * *

 **Guest** : I'm SO HAPPY that you've enjoyed the story thus far! (BEAMS) I always aim to update on Saturdays. (smiles) I really hope that what's to come will please you as well!

Colossal thank yous for the review!


	9. The Magic of Sorrow

A/N: Soooo… Considering the cliffie-ending of the previous chapter, I suppose it's high time to update. (smirks sheepishly)

DAAAANG! THANK YOU, so, so much, for the amazing comments and love the you've this story! It seriously means the world to me. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've already kept you waiting too long… Let's go! I REALLY hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

The Magic of Sorrow

* * *

Alec felt like he was stuck in some horrible nightmare while the two warlocks led him to where Magnus still sat in the armchair. Eyes closed and face relaxed, one hand open in a way that made it seem like he was still hoping that someone might hold it. It would've been tempting to imagine that he was sleeping. But the kind of peace on Magnus's face didn't belong to the world they lived in.

Ragnor cleared his throat and wiped his eyes swiftly. "I'll… go and make sure that no one comes in… to see. Especially the little ones." With a look of sorrow and sympathy towards Alec the older man walked away.

Alec didn't hear or notice. All he could focus on was Magnus. "What…?" The prince's voice broke. "What happened?"

Catarina sighed heavily, her eyes shining from moisture. And in a quiet, sad voice she told him about the broken heart Magnus was born with. As well as about the spell that was performed to keep him alive.

By the time she was finished Alec was trembling. His eyes had never once wavered from Magnus, like a piece of him had been expecting to see a flicker of hope. Of life. "I… I didn't know…", he managed with immense difficulty. "He never told me…"

"He didn't want you to feel like he was forcing you." Catarina's genuine understanding didn't do anything to help with his guilt. "He wanted you to choose for yourself."

Alec's brief, mirthless laugh had a jagged edge. "But I never had a choice, did I?" His heart knew exactly what it wanted from the moment he first saw Magnus, while he was sick and delirious. Impossible as it was. And then his father…

Catarina gave his shoulder a squeeze. (If only it was the touch he would've wanted…) "I know."

"I wasn't supposed to get married today." Alec needed to say it, even if it was hopelessly too late. He sniffled. "My father did something to me." The betrayal made him feel sick to his stomach. "Magnus… I remember him trying to talk to me…" His memories of those events were fuzzy, but the pain on the warlock's face was crystal clear. As was the realization that Magnus said goodbye. Willing to accept even death to give him the life he wanted.

 _But all I really wanted was you!_ , Alec wished to scream.

Catarina offered no words, for which he was glad. None would've made any difference. "I'll… give you some time alone."

Alec barely registered her departure. Slowly, his feet as heavy as his heart, he closed the distance between himself and Magnus. At first he thought about taking the warlock's hand. Instead he pulled Magnus's whole body to his arms and sat to the armchair, so he could hold the smaller man properly. "I'm… I'm here", he whispered. "I came back. You said that… that I can always come back to you. So I did." He stroked the other's hair and marveled how soft the strands felt. "Because I… I love you, Magnus. Like I'll never love anyone else in this world." He felt the first tears escaping but didn't care. He closed his eyes, inhaled the other's familiar scent while his whole being shook. "Magnus, please…! I love you. Don't… Don't leave me before I even get to tell you."

Despite Alec's desperate pleas the body in his arms remained still and lifeless, slowly growing colder.

* * *

Robert Lightwood fumed. Not only did Alec publicly humiliate his own family and Lydia's family. Due to tricks of a crafty, manipulative warlock. Now his ungrateful, rebellious son was also missing. He knew exactly where the boy went. And he planned on following. The chance to make sure that the plan worked and Bane was gone… Now that was an additional bonus.

But he never quite managed that.

Robert was just about to leave when he froze. His daughter stood at the doorway of his study, holding a far too familiar pouch. (Didn't he dispose of that? How did she get her hands on it?) "I'd ask you to tell me that this isn't what I think it is, but… We both know what the answer would be." She sounded incredibly sad and disappointed, and it tugged at something inside him. "How could you do that to Alec? How could you become what our family is supposed to fight against?"

Robert lifted his chin. "You are too young to understand. It was for the benefit of the kingdom…"

"This is Alec's life we're talking about!" Izzy snarled. It was the first time she ever raised her voice against him. "Doesn't your own son's happiness mean anything to you?"

Robert couldn't come up with anything to say. Izzy looked at him like he was someone she loathed. Izzy, his wild child, who'd always been his favorite, his princess. And that was when the whole thing really, honestly started to hurt.

"Isabelle…" There were so many things he could've said. He chose the wrong one. "If you tell anyone about this…"

Izzy tensed up. That was when he knew that he'd truly lost her. "You'll what? Drug me, too? Make me marry someone I barely know? Or something worse?" She narrowed her eyes. "You have until sunrise to decide how you plan on fixing your mistakes. After that the rest of our family will do it for you." With that verdict she left.

Not far from the room Izzy found her mother, Jace, Clary and one of the guards, Sebastian, waiting. "He didn't even try to deny it", she announced, hating how heartbroken she sounded. She then focused on Sebastian. "Thank you, for telling us about the pouch you found him trying to burn. Our family owes you a favor."

Sebastian nodded. "I only did what I felt was right." He then frowned. "What next?"

Maryse's eyes flashed. "That's entirely up to Robert." Her brows furrowed. "Has any of you seen Alec?"

Jace did his best to grin, despite being clearly shocked after the day's events. "I don't think he could be anywhere else but with Magnus. I wouldn't worry too much. He'll come back when they're done making up."

* * *

Alec didn't know how long he sat in the chair. Holding Magnus like the most precious thing in the whole world. Gently, like it would've been possible to bring further harm.

A mind can be a cruel thing. Alec's reminded him of the glass heart his little brother broke. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and wondered where the horribly sad, mournful moan came from. "I… I always had this dream, of meeting someone like you", he murmured. His hand hadn't stopped combing through the warlock's hair since he started. Outside the sun was setting on the awful day. "I always hoped to find someone who'd love me, heart and soul. Izzy… When we were kids she… she said that I'd get exactly that, one day. I didn't believe her, but… A part of me kept hoping." He sniffled. "Then you came along, and… It was the best and most horrible day of my life so far, because… I knew that it was stupid, and impossible. So I fought it. As hard as I could. And now…" He swallowed but it did nothing to ease the lump in his throat. "Now I'd give anything just for five more minutes in our own stupid fairytale."

It was too late to dream, wasn't it?

Unable to resist the temptation, Alec leaned downwards. Until his lips met Magnus's. For a few far too short, bittersweet moments he gave his all to a kiss. But unlike in those bedtime stories his mother told him until he deemed himself too old for them, the gesture wasn't enough to bring the warlock back to life.

By then Alec was done fighting the sobs. His gaze was full of grief, misery and adoration while he watched the beautiful man he never had the chance to really call his. "I'm…" He shook his head. "How am I supposed to say goodbye to you? I can't…!" He trailed off.

Now, there is a question as old as time itself. What can cure a broken heart? Not magic, because no spell could ever fix such a complex problem permanently. The answer is as simple as it's terrifying.

Love.

Alec's tears fell on Magnus, some falling to the spot right above the still heart. Just like the warlock's mother's did on the day he was born. And just like then, the genuine love worked its own, curious magic. Called life back to a heart that'd been frozen and abandoned for far too long.

First there was a flutter in Magnus's chest. Then a beat. And after stumbling a few times the strained heart fought its way back to life.

The first, shuddering gasp of newfound life made Alec tense up, still falling tears shining on his cheeks like diamonds. He felt a thud in his chest while he raised his head, terrified of not finding what he so very desperately wanted. He discovered a pair of bleary, half-open cat eyes looking back at him.

He'd definitely never seen anything more beautiful in his whole life.

"Alexander…" Magnus frowned, obviously and understandably confused. A hand rose and caressed his cheek to wipe away his tears, even if it was almost too feeble to do so. "You look so sad…"

Alec couldn't utter a word. Partially because he felt so choked that even breathing was a challenge. Partially because he was irrationally afraid that even a single word would shatter the sweet illusion. And partially because there was no way to articulate how he felt and what was on his mind at that very moment.

In the end Alec decided that actions would speak far louder than any words.

The prince captured the warlock's lips with his own. And this time they responded, full of warmth and passion that matched his own. Life rushed back into them both.

Eventually Magnus pushed him further gently, panting hard. He did only just have his heart restarted, after all. "I… imagined that I lost you."

Alec's eyes grew blurry for a while and he blinked furiously to overcome it. "I did lose you", he almost whimpered and tightened his hold on the older man. "Magnus, you were…!" He couldn't utter the final word.

Magnus leaned his forehead against his. "But here I am. Because you called me back." The man shook his head, trying to process the surreal recent events. "I… don't quite understand how, but… I felt you. There in the dark."

Alec was rendered speechless by far too many emotions. And he didn't think Magnus actually expected him to say anything. Still… There was something… "I l…"

That was when they heard a gasp, along with loud swearing. They turned their heads to see Catarina and Ragnor looking at them with wide, disbelieving eyes. For a long while the two could only stare. Alec was willing to bet money that despite all the centuries they'd lived, the warlocks had never seen anyone come back from the dead before.

Catarina shook her head, her blazing eyes suspiciously moist. "You complete, utter…!" And before she finished she'd snatched Magnus to her arms and was hugging her friend fiercely. She went on when the recently resurrected man's lips opened. "Make a joke now and I'll punch you." It was highly unlikely that she would've actually done so. But Magnus couldn't bring himself to do anything but obey.

Ragnor huffed and shook his head. And wiped his eyes, Alec just had the time to notice from the corner of his eye. "You just made me age a couple of decades."

Magnus gave his old friend a fond look. "You're immortal. I think you'll be fine." _But thank you, for caring_ , wasn't voiced but could still be heard.

Soon enough it was just Alec and Magnus left. The warlock took a deep breath, the day's emotional and physical overload catching up with him. "Do you think you can help me to my bedroom? Admitting this wounds my pride, but… I believe I need some assistance."

Alec needed no further coaxing. They were both too deep in thought and shaken to do a lot of talking. Until they were two thirds through the journey and Magnus asked a barely audible question they finally had the time to pause to wonder. "So… What are we to do now?"

Alec swallowed hard. "I… don't know." For the first time in his whole life he had absolutely no idea what to do next.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: They may not be quite sure what, exactly, to do next. BUT. Alec got Magnus back! (BEAMS) Now what awaits them in the final chapter…?

SOOOO… Was that any good, at all? Made up for the pain I caused you with the previous chapter…? (whistles innocently) PLEASE, do let me hear from you! Every comment makes my day.

Until next time, folks! I REALLY hope that I'll see you all there.


	10. The Magic of Faith

A/N: It's been AGES. (winces) BUT, now it's FINALLY time to wrap up this tale.

First, though... THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart, for all comments, love and support! They're what inspired me to finish this story even when my inner muse was close to giving up. (HUGS)

Awkay, because I've already kept you waiting for far too long... Let's go! I really hope that you'll enjoy the ride.

* * *

The Magic of Faith

* * *

Alec was exhausted to the bone, with everything that'd happened recently and especially all the emotional turmoil taking their toll on him. But he couldn't sleep. Because he feared, irrational as it was, that if he closed his eyes for longer than a moment he'd wake up to find Magnus dead once more. So he lay with his eyes open, drawing comfort from feeling of the warlock curled up half on top of him. Alive, breathing, warm.

Alec knew that he was possibly crossing a line but couldn't stop himself. Slowly but not exactly hesitantly he slipped a hand under Magnus' shirt. The feel of the other's soft skin and well-toned body brought heat to his cheeks, as well as to other parts of him. Uncharacteristically bold, he slid his hand further. Until it rested above the warlock's heart.

The thought that he made it beat again… Twice, technically speaking… It was so baffling that he couldn't quite wrap his head around it.

Magnus shivered, which was what gave away his waken state. There was an unreadable look on the older man's face while a hint of tension filled the body in Alec's secure hold. "It's… strange. To have it beating again after centuries."

Alec swallowed thickly. A hint of insecurity shot through him. "I can… If my hand there makes you uncomfortable…"

"Now why would it make me feel uncomfortable?" Magnus' eyes locked with his in the dark. The look in them took his breath away. (They charmed the prince to a point where he didn't realize that he looked back in the exact same way.) "It beats for you. And eventually, one day… It will stop with yours."

Alec shuddered. He broke Magnus' heart once already, against his will. His death, which was hopefully far in the future, would do so again. It was mortifying to be in control over someone's life in such a way. Especially when that someone happened to be a person he… "I love you", he blurted out. It definitely wasn't how he'd planned the confession to go, but since when had anything about their relationship gone according to any plan? He gulped and rushed on, the words running like a waterfall when the first ones broke the dam. "I… I lost you. And…" He shook his head and looked away when his eyes stung. "It was the most horrible thing I've ever experienced. I lost you, without getting the chance to tell you…"

Magnus stopped him there. With a kiss that was more intimate and affectionate than any of those they'd shared before. "I love you, too", the warlock whispered against his lips.

Nothing more needed to be said that night.

They still had no idea what they were supposed to do next. Their relationship wasn't any less impossible than it was the day before. Great many people wouldn't approve it. But their love just conquered death itself. So they couldn't help feeling hopeful.

Soon enough Magnus drifted to sleep once more. Alec closed his eyes and just breathed. In that moment it didn't matter if he'd never find the will to go back to the palace. Or if he'd lose his chance to one day obtain the crown.

He was home.

* * *

The fire message came late in the following morning, while they were still cuddling. Magnus frowned when he saw how the prince stiffened with a shocked expression. "Alexander? What's the matter?"

Alec blinked slowly. Twice. "My father, he... He gave up the crown."

Magnus... didn't know what to say. Something lurched uncomfortably inside him. He couldn't stop himself from wondering what this meant for them. "How do you feel about that?"

Alec shook his head, appearing heartbreakingly young and lost. "I don't know. I mean... It's everything I've always been prepared for. But..." A pair of troubled eyes met his. "I don't want to lose you, I can't."

Magnus did his best to smile, despite worrying that he was about to destroy his beloved's whole life. Because he couldn't let go of this insane, impossible thing they'd found, either. "Then you won't lose me. Ever." For as long as Alec would want him, he'd be there.

Nothing had ever felt as right as the kiss Alec gave him, hands cupping his cheeks like he was a precious treasure.

Then they heard people talking and giggling. Magnus grinned when they broke apart. "Are you ready to spend the morning with the most important woman in my life?"

Utter confusion and perhaps a degree of alarm appeared to Alec's face. The young man never got the chance to ask. Because just then the room's door opened and a tiny body catapulted itself to the bed. "'Morning, uncle Magnus!"

Magnus didn't even try to fight the fond smile taking over his face. "Good morning, sweet pea." He looked towards Alec, who seemed positively smitten with the little girl who'd come to keep them company. "Alexander, I'm sure you remember Madzie, my favorite girl." She giggled. "And Madzie, remember Alec, the fairytale prince who made my heart beat?"

Only a monster would've remained unaffected by the smile on Madzie's face. "Hi, Alec. I'm glad you're here. Uncle Magnus worried that you got lost and he'd never find you."

* * *

The breakfast for that morning turned out to be a group affair. At first they were joined by Madzie, Catarina and Ragnor. Slowly yet steadily more and more warlocks arrived. And Alec realized with as much joy as horror that Magnus had decided to introduce him to his family.

Usually Alec was ridiculously uncomfortable with social situations. And he could tell that several of the warlocks weren't entirely sure what to think about him. But as time passed by the tension loosened. And Alec was horrified when he began to fully understand just how poorly his father had treated the Downworlders.

It became adamantly clear when he went to the kitchen to find a young-looking woman cooking with the aid of magic. The second she saw him she blanched, a look of complete horror filling her eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry...! I didn't expect you to see..." While she sputtered she was turning her back on him and lifting the hem of her shirt to reveal her back. It was marred by scarring and whip-marks.

Alec felt physically ill. "What are you doing?" He regretted how loud he was the second she flinched.

"I'm waiting to be punished", she explained barely audibly. Pointedly not looking towards him. "For using my magic without being ordered to in the presence of someone from Upper Class."

Alec was rendered speechless for a long moment. Was this the kind of a life these amazing people had lived? Because of his father and ancestors? "What's your name?"

By then the warlock was so terrified that she could barely speak. "D-Dorothea. You may also call me Dot."

Alec took a deep breath to ensure that he'd sound as gentle as he possibly could. "Dorothea, no one will ever punish you for that again. Or they will answer to me." He nodded towards the magicked cooking. "This amazing gift of yours... You should get to embrace and be proud of it, not hide it."

While Dorothea nodded, speechless and tears of relief in her eyes, Alec felt someone watching him. Peering over his shoulder, he found Magnus, who'd clearly witnessed most if not all of the exchange. No one had ever looked at him the same way the older man did then, so he couldn't quite recognize the emotions behind it. But he found that he wanted to be looked that way for the rest of his life. (Much later he'd learn that it was with adoration, pride and awe.)

Once the very, very long breakfast was over and they were in the privacy of Magnus' bedroom the warlock kissed him. Hungrily and with such passion that made his heart flutter. "You continue to surprise me, Alexander."

"In good ways, I hope?" he murmured, like he didn't already know.

Magnus smiled, leaning his forehead against his. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And you may just be the best thing that has ever happened to this kingdom."

* * *

Over his centuries long life Magnus had never experienced a surprisingly large number of things. Being introduced to the family of a lover was one of them. So when he portalled himself and Alec to the castle the following day he was, understandably, nervous. Of course he'd met his beloved's mother and siblings before, but it was different to face them now that he was...

"Magnus, breathe." There was a smile and a surprising amount of confidence on Alec's face. "You know they'll love you."

Magnus would've pointed out that there was no actual way to foresee that, but never got the chance to before they were spotted. "You two are obscenely cute." Izzy's smile gave away her true emotions. "Don't stop."

"It's so good to finally see Alec happy." Jace's eyes twinkled from mirth and something else. "We were starting to believe that no one could give him that."

Magnus... felt accepted. And realized that he hadn't experienced such in a very long time, never like this. "Well. In that case, it will be my utmost privilege to ensure that he remains happy for the rest of his life."

By then Maryse and Max had reached them. Magnus fought the urge to squirm under the youngest family member's observation. Usually he got along with kids well, but this was a special one...

"So you're... Alec's boyfriend?" the boy inquired at last, innocently.

Magnus nodded slowly. With dread he wondered where this was going. "I am."

"Do you love him?"

Well. For that, there was an easy answer. "Yes, I do. Very much."

Max considered his answer for a painfully long moment. Then nodded. "Good. Alec deserves someone to love him." And to a child it was as simple as that.

Magnus had no idea what Maryse's reaction to him would be. The tension in his muscles dissipated slightly at the smile she gave him. "I must admit that when I thought about possible... partners for my son, you weren't my first choice. But now that I see you together... I can't imagine a better option. What you two obviously already have... It's what any mother would want for their child."

Magnus didn't know what to say, so he uttered nothing.

Then, without a warning, Maryse pulled him to a tender embrace. "Thank you. For loving my boy."

"Honestly?" Magnus looked to where Alec stood, watching him with such eyes that made him feel weak in the knees. "It's the easiest thing I've ever done."

* * *

Leaving Magnus with his mom and siblings, Alec decided that it was time to meet another member of his family. Luke escorted him while he made his way to the highest and draftiest room of the castle. It was cold and sparsely decorated, almost like a dungeon. And better than the man condemned to spend the rest of his days there deserved.

His father... seemed almost sorry. (Likely he was only sorry for himself.) "Alec..."

Alec shook his head. "Don't. Whatever you have to say... It won't change the way I feel about you, because it can't erase what you did to me."

Robert's left eyebrow twitched. "That warlock has poisoned your mind...!"

"You poisoned me! You've been doing that all my life!" Alec snarled. "For all these years you've made me feel like there's something wrong with me. Like I'm not enough. And recently I realized that you've made half of this whole kingdom feel that way."

Robert frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"How many Downworlders do we have as our subjects?" Alec didn't wait for an answer. "A lot of them. More than we ever imagined. And they've been living in fear, hiding who they really are, since long before Valentine. Because of leaders like you."

Robert obviously didn't have any idea what to say, how to feel about the harsh words.

Alec wasn't done yet, anyway. "I will become a king. Not because its my birth-right. But because I want to change this world, for the better."

Robert snorted. "And you actually believe that you can accomplish that?"

Alec shrugged. Feeling more confident than he remembered ever being in his life. (He had Magnus to thank for that.) "Not in overnight. And not alone. But yes, I think it's possible. I know it is." He gave the man he once respected a long, almost sad look. "Maybe I had to be raised by a blind fool to ensure that I'd never become one." With those words he turned around and left the room.

It was the last time he ever saw his father.

Downstairs the rest of his family was waiting. His mom took his hand. "Are you sure about this?"

Alec nodded with the kind of an honest smile he'd never dreamed of being able to produce. "I am", he confirmed. "I'll come back when I'm ready. Until then you'll be a great temporary ruler. I believe in you, just like you've always believed in me."

The hug she gave him said everything necessary.

Upon leaving Alec held back a smile when he noticed how Luke took a step closer to Maryse than necessary. How about that. It looked like he wasn't the only one whose life was about to change for the better.

* * *

Before becoming the king of his kingdom Alec needed to get to know it properly. Without his father's impact. Besides, the only way to help people get used to them being together was to let them be seen together, even if it was seemingly just as comrades. And, if Alec was perfectly honest... He needed some time with Magnus.

First weeks, then months flew by. They spent most of that time at Magnus' mansion. Whenever they portalled away to some more or less exotic location Alec felt like he was exploring a new piece of a whole universe. (Because with Magnus he saw even places where he'd been a thousand times with fresh eyes.) Eventually, when the prince was ready for it, they spent countless of sleepless but beyond satisfying nights exploring each other. It was another new, exciting terrain for the young man who began to realize just how horribly tiny his world had been.

One day they visited a school at one of the more remote corners of the kingdom. (Their official explanation was that it was the soon to be crowned king's diplomatic visit. Magnus appreciated the... sneaky solution.) Izzy joined them, and soon the siblings watched with amazement how both children and adults, Downworlders and others alike, surrounded the warlock.

"He's like a magnet for people", Izzy marveled. "I swear to you, there isn't a single person who wouldn't love him." Except for perhaps two, but neither of them wanted to think about Robert and Valentine.

Alec smiled. So happy and proud that it was actually ridiculous. "I know." He then sobered, a disheartening thought striking him. "I just... wish that we could be more openly together." It stung to travel with the man he loved like the warlock was his assistant or just a friend. He didn't dare to even imagine how it made his beloved feel.

Izzy snorted. "You do realize that you're the king soon, right? If you can't bend and change the so-called rules of this kingdom, then who can?"

Alec was stunned when he realized how right she was. "You know what? That's exactly what I'll do."

He'd flip the whole world upside down for Magnus. Now he had the power to do just that. Maybe their relationship wasn't as impossible as they'd feared.

* * *

Three months after leaving the palace where he grew up in Alec returned, finally ready to claim what was rightfully his.

Alec had been coached for the fine art of public speaking since he was a little boy. As the future – well, current now, he supposed – king he was expected to know how to appeal to his people. All those great many instructions vanished from his mind while he braced himself for his first official speech.

Fortunately he wasn't preparing himself for facing the whole thing all alone. Magnus kissed his cheek, and gave him an advice no one else ever had before. "Just speak from your heart. They'll sense it." The warlock's eyes softened in a way that brought a swarm of butterflies to the pit of his stomach. "I've had the privilege to see first hand how… convincing you can be when you make a statement."

Alec's cheeks colored while a grin that definitely seemed ridiculous took over his face. He then inhaled a deep, steadying breath. "You'll be right beside me the whole time, right?"

Magnus nodded. "Of course. I always will be."

And as though by magic Alec wasn't terrified anymore.

The amount of people gathered under the balcony... It took Alec's breath away for a moment. Magnus' presence beside him helped him not feel so overwhelmed. "We have gathered here today to start a new era. Not only because there will be a new leader, but also because our world is about to change. It must change." He raised his voice to be heard over the ensuing murmuring and soon the crowd quieted. "I'm certain that by now you've all heard about Valentine. And because of him we have to stand united, now more than ever. The divide between the Downworlders and the rest of this kingdom has been allowed to exist for far too long. All the bitterness, accusations, prejudice, bloodshed and hatred… The only ones they serve are the likes of Valentine." He lifted his chin, gaining new strength when Magnus's hand tightened around his. "Valentine wants to create a war. And we have a decision to make. Do we surrender to his will? Or are we wise enough to move on from past mistakes and create a kingdom where everyone is equally worthy?" He gave Magnus' hand a squeeze. "As a ruler I want to create a better world. One where everyone gets to be who they were born to be without being punished for it. One where everyone gets to love who they love without being frowned upon for it. One where no one has to feel like they're worth nothing. Because unlike Valentine thinks we're all valuable. Let's show him that he lost!"

There were some who frowned at his words. But most of the crowd below exploded to cheers. Welcoming a new age.

There was still a great deal of uncertainty in their future. And Alec was all too aware of the fact that not everyone would ever accept his views and choice of a partner. He and Magnus wouldn't be able to change everyone or the entire world. But perhaps they'd manage to make just enough of a difference to transform the world for something better.

Stood beside the man he loved more than anyone and whose heart was quite literally beating for him, Alec chose to have faith.

* * *

End

* * *

A/N: Not a fully locked ending. But still a happy one. Thank gosh those two found and got to keep each other! (BEAMS)

Soooo... How was that for an ending? ANY good, at all? PLEASE, do let me know! Every comment seriously means the world to me.

And THANK YOU, to everyone who's been sticking with this story all the way to the end! (HUGS) Who knows. Maybe one day I'll hear from you again?

Take care!

* * *

 **Maiko** : Aaaw! Just one more chapter, then we'll see how the story ends. I'm so happy that you've enjoyed the tale thus far! (BEAMS)

Massive thank yous for the review! Until next time?


End file.
